El shinobi mas grande llega a Konoha
by DHistoriasAfanesACreadores
Summary: esta es una historia al estilo "que pasaria si", donde goku viaja al mundo shinobi, a pesar de la gran cantidad de historias donde se abarca la misma idea, esta se ve desde un angulo diferente donde ahi coas similares pero al tiempo distintas a la de otras historias, por lo pronto es una idea que quise plantear y mostrar a aquellos que les guste este genero, espero que lo disfruten
1. Una nueva historia comienza

_**Fanfic creado con el unico proposito de entretener, los personajes que uso no son originales, todo el credito a sus respectivos creadores.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Una nueva historia comienza, ¿Goku cambia?**_

**Nos encontramos sobre las gradas del torneo del poder en medio del mundo de la nada, donde todos los ángeles, Daishinkan, los integrantes del universo 7 y el mismísimo zen oh sama se encuentran reunidos, tras número 17 haber deseado el retorno de los universos destruidos tras su posterior victoria ante el universo 11, y en guerrero Jiren tras una larga y extenuante batalla con su hijo Goku cambia su manera de pensar y sintiendo gran felicidad al haber encontrado un rival y un nuevo amigo que espera derrotar en su próximo encuentro.**

**Mientras que en el universo 6 las 2 mujeres Saiyayin kale y caulifla reviven gracias al deseo concedido por el gran dragón zarama, y quedando en sus mentes y corazones la imagen del gran guerrero son Goku, ambas quedando cautivadas por la gran fuerza y poder que este hombre saiyayin les demostró, siendo este el principal motivo por el que desean verlo nuevamente, ya que, siendo mujeres de la mejor raza guerrera, los saiyayin se vieron interesados por hombres fuertes.**

**Tras volver a la tierra todos fueron recibidos por sus amigos y familiares que estaban esperando. En corporación cápsula estaban Bulma quien se arroja a los brazos de vegetación con lágrimas de alegría, y este teniendo a su hija recién nacida BRA en sus brazos.**

**Todos se miran muy felices por la victoria de su universo, festejando con música, un gran banquete y la alegría que todos desprenden. El Dios de la destrucción Bills y su asistente el ángel Wiss sentados en una de las mesas llenas de comida con sus mejillas llenas de comida y con piernas de pavo en ambas manos respectivamente.**

**Goku curiosamente estaba alejado de todos, flotando sobre la corporación cápsula hundido en sus pensamientos.**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

**Esta vez llego al límite, no solo arriesgue la vida de mis amigos, sino la de todos los universos por mis propios deseos de luchar con sujetos muy poderosos, creo que mi inocencia, ingenuidad y egoísmo provocaron esto desde el principio como el señor Bills , pero ... zen chan dijo que ya había pensado destruir los universos desde antes del torneo.**

**Vegeta que como siempre se mantiene de distancia distante, no Goku no estaba por ahí causando un alboroto, por lo que rápidamente mira hacia arriba detectando su KI.**

**VEGETA**

**¡OYE INSECTO, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ALLA ARRIBA!**

**Pero Goku no le contesta, permaneciendo inerte y sumido en sus pensamientos, vegeta se enoja.**

**VEGETA**

**¡KAKAROTTO QUE ESTAS SORDO O QUE!**

**Pero Goku continuaba sin problemas caso a vegeta, lo cual colma la paciencia de vegeta que vuela estrepitosamente contra Goku.**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

**Vegeta me dijo que los instintos puros de los saiyayin era buscar rivales poderosos con quienes pelear, ¿será que me dejó llevado por esos instintos ?, ahora que lo pienso desde que tope con el señor Bills en el planeta de kaio-sama mi forma de ser cambio.**

**VEGETA**

**Maldita sea.**

**Dice vegeta mientras conecta un fuerte golpe en el mentón de Goku, y lanzándolo fuertemente hacia arriba.**

**Rápidamente Goku se recompone y frena su ascensión tras recibir el golpe de vegeta, quien por primera vez se muestra realmente enojado con vegeta, volando con rapidez hasta estar cara a cara con vegeta y reclamando por el acto de su amigo.**

**GOKU**

**Oye vegeta, ¿Qué te pasa ?, ¿Por qué me atacas de esa manera?**

**Un pequeño sonido de un disco rayado suena y todos en la fiesta voltean a mirar lo sucedido en los cielos de corporación capsula.**

**VEGETA**

**¡CALLATE, TU TIENES LA CULPA POR NO ESCUCHAR LO QUE TE DIGO!**

**Bulma recrimina lo hecho por su marido.**

**BULMA**

**¿VEGETA DEMINIOS HACES ?, JUSTAMENTE AHORA QUE TODOS ESTAMOS FELICES CELEBRANDO SU VICTORIA EN ESE TORNEO Y TU QUIERES ARRUINARLO, MAS TE VALE QUE TE COMPORTES ME OISTE.**

**Vegeta y Goku voltean a mirar a Bulma. Vegeta gira su cabeza con enfado y solo atina a chasquear los dientes mientras desciende nuevamente al suelo.**

**Elipsis**

**Ext. Corporación capsula. noche**

**Ya habiendo pasado todo el día entre amigos, todos se van de regreso a sus casas.**

**LECHE**

**Bueno Goku, es hora de irnos.**

**LECHE**

**Bulma muchas gracias por esta fiesta, ya hace mucho que no me divertía así.**

**Bulma le da una sonrisa Leche.**

**BULMA**

**Ahí no fue nada, tú sabes que siempre eres bienvenida.**

**Bulma voltea a ver a Goku para despedirlo, pero ella junto con Milk y Goten ven como Goku tiene sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos bien cerrados apretándolos mientras tiene la cabeza baja.**

**Leche empuja con suavidad el hombro de Goku para que este reaccione, pero no funciona, hasta irritarse.**

**LECHE**

**¡GOKUUUUUUUUU!**

**Goku sale de su trance pegando un salto.**

**GOKU**

**¿QUE PASA LECHE, AHORA PORQUE ME ESTAS GRITANDO?**

**Leche coloca sus manos en su cadera.**

**LECHE**

**Es tu culpa por no prestarme atención.**

**Leche se gira dándole la espalda a Goku.**

**LECHE**

**Te dije que nos vamos.**

**Goku amplia sus ojos con sorpresa por lo dicho por Milk, retumbando en su cabeza una sola palabra.**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

**Es tu culpa ... tu culpa ... tu culpa ... tu culpa**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

**Ahora que recuerdo, otros me han dicho lo mismo sobre todo ...**

**FLASHBACK INICIAL**

**Goku está sobre la plataforma del torneo de exhibición en el punto de lucha contra Bérgamo, un lobo del universo 9, cuando se arrepiente Bérgamo se dispone a hablar con el público.**

**BERGAMO**

**¡HABRIAMOS VIVIDO EN PAZ DE NO SER POR SU ESTUPIDA PETICIÓN, ES UN IDIOTA QUE NO PIENSA EN NADA!**

**Goku sorprendido por lo dicho por Bérgamo.**

**GOKU**

**Oye creo que te estas pasando con eso**

**Bérgamo vuelve y lo señala con una mano acusatoria.**

**BERGAMO**

**¡GUARDA SILENCIO DEMONIO, ERES EL MAYOR ENEMIGO DE LOS UNIVERSOS, ¡POR ESO TE APLASTARE!**

**Goku se molesta por lo que le ha dicho Bérgamo tachándolo de el villano y tonto.**

**FLASHBACK DE ALETAS**

**Goku inclina su cabeza al suelo, mientras atrae la mirada de todos los allí presentes, incluso de la vegetación que está a lo lejos observando lo sucedido.**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

**¿Puede que sea verdad, que solo he sido un estúpido que les hizo daño ?, incluso el señor me factura, dijo, causa problemas a todos los universos, mis amigos.**

**Milk vuelve a mirar a Goku que no respondió nada, y lo que distraído de nuevo, y muy enfadada acierta a gritarle de nuevo a Goku.**

**LECHE**

**¡GOKUUUUUUUU, QUISIERAS REACCIONAR!**

**Goku tras oír nuevamente la voz de su esposa vuelve en sí, los mira a todos con una expresión de extrañeza por el actuario tan peculiar de Goku. Goku un poco incomodo por las miradas que atrae a él, atina a colocar los dedos de su mano derecha en su frente con la intención de teletransportarse, y su otra mano extendiéndola a su hijo y su esposa.**

**GOKU**

**Perdóname Leche, vámonos.**

**Leche está en un momento en silencio, pero luego se acerca a Goku tomándolo de la mano, mientras que Goten aún se preocupa por su padre se acerca hacia donde está su padre y lo que toma de una parte de su pantalón, Goku voltea a mirar a Bulma, mientras va desapareciendo junto con Milk y Goten.**

**GOKU**

**Luego nos vemos Bulma.**

**Goku en ese momento desaparece, dejando con angustia a Bulma, por el actuar de Goku, ya vegeta dejándolo muy pensativo por el mismo motivo.**

**Ext. casa de la familia hijo. noche**

**Goku y su familia aparecen frente a su casa, mientras que Milk y Goten sueltan a Goku, Goku comienza a flotar suavemente.**

**LECHE**

**Goku, ¿a dónde vas?**

**Goku voltea a mirar a Milk y estirando su mano a su frente.**

**GOKU**

**Necesito estar fuera por un momento, más tarde vengo.**

**Goku sin decir nada más se ve volando con tranquilidad, mientras que Milk y Goten lo miran, Milk se enfada.**

**LECHE (balbuceando)**

**Este hombre de nuevo se va sin decir nada.**

**Milk voltea a ver a Goten, quien ve a su madre con la misma expresión de furia.**

**LECHE**

**Goten ve a tu cuarto, ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, y no olvides cepillarte los dientes.**

**Goten quería seguir a su padre para saber lo que le pasaba, pero viendo a su mamá muy furiosa asiente con la cabeza y entra a su casa.**

**Leche hace un último gesto de molestia e ingresa a la casa.**

**Ext / Int. Antigua casa de Goku. Noche**

**Goku aterriza del cielo junto a una casa pequeña alejada de todo, en donde vivió cuando era niño junto a su abuelo son gohan, se queda quieto por un tiempo observando la casa que estaba cubierta de polvo, y se acerca caminando a la casa, pone su mano en la puerta de entrada y 5 segundos después de la empuja para llevarse una nube de polvo en su cara, lo que lo hace toser.**

**GOKU**

**COF COF COF COF**

**Goku mueve su mano para quitar el polvo cerca de él y poder tomar aire, después de un rato vuelve la vista al interior viendo que todo está muy sucio, comienza a caminar por su interior, virando de lado a lado hasta que logra ver una pequeña cama junto a un estante donde solía poner la esfera de 4 estrellas.**

**Goku se sienta con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y se toma de las manos poniéndolas en sus piernas dando otra mirada al lugar.**

**GOKU **

**Hace mucho que no venía.**

**Goku da un último vistazo a su viejo hogar y prosigue un recostarse sobre la polvorienta cama, colocando sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza como una almohada, y doblando una de sus piernas sobre la cama mientras la otra mantiene la estirada, luego decida cerrar sus ojos para meditar.**

**GOKU (balbuceando)**

**¿Qué he estado haciendo hasta ahora ?, rodas las decisiones que he tomado hasta ahora solo han estado mal, cuando Raditz vino a la tierra decidí morir junto con él, sabiendo que para esa época piccolo era solo otro villano, ¿Qué había pasado si piccolo lo hubiera matado ?, gohan era solo un niño, si hubiera tenido con él ...**

**Goku da media vuelta y de acomodación de lado en la cama.**

**GOKU (balbuceando)**

**Luego vino Cell ...**

**Goku cierra con fuerza sus ojos.**

**GOKU (balbuceando)**

**Gohan fue torturado por ese maldito, si no fuera por 16 ... yo debí haber peleado contra celular ... yo debí haberle dicho a Gohan lo que tenía en mente ... yo ... solo yo estaría viendo todo eso ...**

**Goku esconde su rostro entre sus brazos.**

**GOKU (balbuceando)**

**Después de Buu ... no aprendí nada de lo que paso con gohan y mandé a mi segundo hijo a lo que había sido su muerte ... no era mi responsabilidad, lo sé, pero ... había otro modo, no debí mandar a unos niños a pelear con un demonio mágico ... estaba fuera de sus manos ... y ... leche ...**

**Goku se sobresalta y abre los ojos de golpe levantándose de la cama, y quedándose de pie sobre esta, para luego sentarse con las piernas dobladas.**

**GOKU**

**Ella junto con los demás, han estado en problemas que no debían estar.**

**Goku aprieta sus puños hasta que de sus manos comienza a salir sangre.**

**GOKU**

**¿Qué debo hacer?**

**Goku se deja caer sobre su vieja cama, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el sueño.**

**En t. Antigua casa de Goku. Dia**

**Cuando amanece Goku es cegado por la fuerte luz del día, mientras se reincorpora sentándose sobre su cama somnoliento con la cabeza baja y lagañas en sus ojos, comienza a mirar a su alrededor y entre bostezos y mucha tranquilidad se pregunta.**

**GOKU**

**¿Dónde estoy?**

**Goku logra reconocer el lugar pensando.**

**GOKU (balbuceando)**

**Estuve aquí toda la noche.**

**Después de un largo rato, logra reaccionar y salta de la cama al suelo con mucho miedo.**

**GOKU**

**¡ME QUEDE TODA LA NOCHE, MALDICION, LECHE ME VA A MATAR!**

**Goku rápidamente pone sus dedos en su frente y usa teletransportación.**

**En t. casa de la familia son - cocina. Dia**

**Leche está cocinando el desayuno, con varias ollas frente al fogón, que sacaba mucho fuego calentando grandes porciones de comida, siendo esta la comida para su pequeño hijo Goten y para ella, teniendo marcado un ceño fruncido y rechinando sus dientes por el enfado de la ausencia de Goku en la casa.**

**LECHE (balbuceando)**

**Ese estúpido de Goku, no sé porque sigo cayendo en todo lo que me dice, "más tarde vengo" si no puede ser con uno de sus amigos mala influencia a pelear oa entrenar con ese gato morado, siempre desaparece dejándome aquí sola, no le preocupa su hijo, no le preocupo yo, ya me puede hacer de todo esto, siempre, siempre es lo mismo, ese hombre es un irresponsable, inmaduro, lo único que le preocupa es no poder entrenar, o pelear o hacerse fuerte, no entiendo cómo es lo sigo tolerando, ese pequeño ... juro que cuando lo veo lo voy a ...**

**De pronto Goku aparece detrás de Milk tocando su hombro.**

**GOKU**

**Hola leche yo ...**

**Cuando Goku ve a Milk volteándose en cámara lenta con una gran sartén que poco a poco se va acercando a su rostro, como si de una raqueta de tenis se tratase, dejando la cara de Goku marcada en el fondo de la sartén.**

**Goku cae caricaturescamente de espaldas con la sartén pegada a la cara, Leche le quita la sartén de la cara y mirando la sartén le cae una gota por la cien al ver la expresión quedo marcada en la sartén.**

**LECHE (pensamientos)**

**Pero debo admitir que sabe hacer una buena entrada.**

**Goku que esta inconsciente en el suelo con remolinos en sus ojos demora unos segundos en volver en su y sobando su rostro se levanta adolorido.**

**GOKU**

**auch eso me dolió, Leche, ¿Por qué me pegaste?**

**LECHE (enojada)**

**¡¿Y TODAVIA PREGUNTAS, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTUVISTE TODA LA NOCHE ?, ADEMAS TU TIENES LA CULPA, MIL VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLEGUES POR LA ESPALDA, ¡TU SOLO QUIERES MATARME DE UN INFARTO!**

**Goku queda en silencio momentáneamente para atinar un rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza riendo mientras que con su otra mano hace un además de disculpa.**

**Milk suspira por la forma de actuar de Goku e inmediatamente se da vuelta.**

**LECHE**

**¿Por qué?**

**Goku abre sus ojos con extrañeza por lo que dijo Milk.**

**LECHE**

**Goku quiero que me responda una pregunta con toda honestidad.**

**Goku sigue sin entender, pero solo se acerca a Milk.**

**GOKU**

**¿Qué cosa?**

**Leche se voltea estrepitosamente acercando su rostro al de Goku mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con unas muy pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.**

**LECHE**

**Goku, ¿tú me amas?**

**Goku retrocede un poco de la sorpresa, pero Milk solo se acerca más sin desesperar sus ojos de los de Goku.**

**LECHE **

**Tú me amas, ¿o solo estás conmigo por la promesa que me hiciste cuando éramos niños?**

**Goku en shock intenta quitar la mirada por la pregunta.**

**GOKU**

**Leche yo ...**

**Goku es interrumpido por Milk.**

**LECHE**

**¿Goku si quiera significante algo para ti, o solo estás conmigo por esa razón?**

**Goku se siente vulnerable cuando le pregunta eso Milk, y solo comienza a mirar en diversas direcciones intentando pensar la forma correcta de responder a lo dicho por Milk, muy conmocionado y angustiado.**

**Al otro lado de la cocina en una puerta entreabierta estaba Goten que recién levantado por un ruido fuerte que era el sartenazo en la cara de Goku, teníamos pensado salir, pero cuando escucho lo que su madre le preguntó a su padre se detuvo frente a la puerta escuchando la conversación.**

**Leche apoya su frente en el pecho de Goku, con su mirada tapada por su flequillo.**

**LECHE (susurrando)**

**Goku ...**

**Goku comienza a sudar a cantaros de manera caricaturesca.**

**LECHE (susurrando)**

**Creo que esto debe terminar.**

**Goku se estremece y toma de los hombros a Milk separándola del pecho de él, pero mantienen sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras clava su mirada en la cara de Milk que sigue con la mirada baja, pero Goku se sorprende más cuando ve pequeñas gotas que caen al suelo.**

**Esto hace que el pecho de Goku lata con fuerza soltando los hombros de Leche y bajando la mirada de igual forma.**

**GOKU**

**Leche, por favor yo ... yo te quiero ...**

**LECHE**

**NO GOKU**

**Leche suelta la sartén que cae al suelo, y posa sus manos sobre su cara mientras mas gotas de agua caen de su rostro, pero en mayor cantidad.**

**LECHE**

**Yo ... yo creo que esto debe parar.**

**LECHE (habla más rápido)**

**Yo sé que eres un alíen, un guerrero saiyayin que ama las batallas, siempre ha tenido que te interesa más el entrenar que tener una vida tranquila con tu familia, y sé que debería entenderlo, pero ...**

**Goku aprieta sus puños y quiere hablar, pero Milk no se lo permite.**

**LECHE **

**Yo sé que tú quieres divertirte, quieres pelear con gente fuerte, que eso es ti te hace feliz, pero yo ... no puedo seguir con este juego ... jugar a que somos una familia feliz con un padre y esposo ausente ... no puedo aceptar esto y continuar todo sola.**

**Goku queda helado, sin saber que decir y solo suelta la fuerza en sus manos cayendo en sus rodillas, solo escuchando lo que Milk le dice.**

**LECHE  
Goku no podemos seguir con esta mentira, esta familia falsa, puedes seguir viendo a Goten, un gohan, yo nota que puedoé eso, hijo nuestros hijos, pero esto ya no da para más, no lo aguanto más, será lo mejor para ambos.**

**Goku comienza a llorar, pero Leche toma de las manos a Goku ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, luego tomando el mentón de Goku para levantar su rostro y que él la vea a los ojos.**

**LECHE  
Goku mírame.**

**Goku alza la mirada y los ojos humedecidos y llenos de lágrimas de leche, doliéndole más el corazón y soltando aún más lágrimas.**

**GOKU **

**Perdóname**

**Goku comienza a llorar apretando sus dientes con rabia.**

**GOKU  
me comportó muy mal, no he sido el mejor padre o esposo, no he sido el marido que tú has necesitado, no he sido el hombre que tu querías, ser una persona trabajadora, ser ... normal, acompañarte en todo momento que me necesitas.**

**Goku intenta limpiar sus lágrimas para expresarse con más claridad, pero brotan más lágrimas de él.**

**GOKU**

**Es verdad, tu y yo nos casamos por aquella promesa, una promesa que confundí con comida, pero ... no quiere decir que no te quiere Leche ... me ha enseñado tanto ... una vida en pareja ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, pero ...**

**Goku toma de los hombros a Milk y aprieta con la fuerza suficiente para que Milk sienta que Goku quiere que mire a pesar que el inconscientemente baja la mirada.**

**GOKU  
antes de ti nunca tuve ninguna experiencia en esto, así que no sé si lo que siento por ti es eso que llaman amor, Vegeta, el cambio mucho su forma de ser, llego siendo un asesino, y ahora él no quería ir al torneo por estar con Bulma y su hija, fue algo impresionante ... y siempre le he tenido envidia.**

**Goku hala Leche hacia él y la abraza con fuerza.**

**GOKU  
Yo no quiero hacerte daño, quiero que estés bien, que seas feliz, y que puedas compartir esa felicidad con alguien, no él sabido entenderte, pero si lo que quieres es esto, lo que es, pero lo que sé no estarás nunca desprotegido, yo tienes a mí a Goten a gohan que sin importar que siempre protegerán a su madre ... y yo siempre cuidare de ti la madre de mis hijos.**

**Milk se estremece por las palabras de Goku y además porque siente toda su espalda húmeda por las lágrimas de Goku, Milk aun con lágrimas aleja un poco a Goku y con su mano lo toma del mentón nuevamente mientras le sonríe.**

**LECHE **

**Eres un tonto, tu siempre me has protegido por eso no he dudado en enfrentarme con algunos de esos monstruos y decirles un par de cosas, porque sé que tú siempre me protegerás, además esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto, tu y yo podemos seguir pasando tiempo juntos ... eso si Goku escúchame bien quiero que me prometas algo.**

**Goku comienza a calmar y mientras limpia sus lágrimas con su brazo y sollozando.**

**GOKU  
¿Qué cosa?**

**LECHE  
Que seguirás siendo el héroe que el planeta necesita.**

**Goku da una media sonrisa.**

**GOKU**

**Leche yo no soy un héroe justiciero ni un emisario de la paz, incluso ahí están que me han tachado de villano, tal vez tengan razón, solo causa problemas, gente ha muerto por mi culpa, cada uno de los monstruos que han atacado vienen solo por mi causa**

**GOKU (susurrando)**

**Estaría mejor muerto.**

**Leche da una potente bofetada a Goku dejando una marca roja y humeante en su cara mientras Goku cae al suelo por el fuerte golpe, mientras se recompone voltea a mirar a Leche cubriéndose la marca en su cara.**

**GOKU**

**Leche por ...**

**LECHE**

**¡SI TE ATREVA UN DECIR ESO DE NUEVO O SIQUIERA SIGUES PENSANDO EN ESO, TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE VERDAD!**

**LECHE**

**¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR UNA DE ESAS ESTUPIDECES NUEVAMENTE!**

**LECHE  
QUIEN TE HIZO PENSAR ESAS TONTERIAS DE QUE ESTARIAMOS MEJOR SI MURIERAS, ¿QUÉ ESTAS LOCO ?, SIEMPRE TIENE SIDO UN HEROE, AUNQUE TU NO LO VEAS ASI, NOS HAS SALVADO DE MUCHOS TIPOS QUE HAN QUERIDO MATARNOS, LA PATRULO, LA PATRULO , DE TU DEMENTE HERMANO, VEGETA, FREEZER, CELL, MAJIN BOO, ESE DEMENTE QUE SE QUISO APODERAR DE TU CUERPO, DEL DIOS BILLS, AHORA EN EL TORNEO ESE DE LOS UNIVERSOS, NOS HA SALVADO DE MUCHAS COSAS, ERES UN HEROE Y ES ALGO QUE LE INCULCASTE A TUS HIJOS, POR ESO SON COMO SON SON HOY EN DIA. A DEMAS ERES UN HUMANO ES NORMAL QUE COMETAS ERRORES, SI NO LOS COMETIERAS SERIAS PERFECTO Y NO SERIAS UN MORTAL.**

**Goku se toma la mejilla donde tiene el golpe y solo se incorpora.**

**Leche da un suspiro mirando al suelo.**

**LECHE  
Si de verdad crees que eres un villano o una de esas tonterías, y quieres mejorar como humano es muy simple, se un héroe, ayuda a quienes necesitan no por luchar con alguien muy poderoso como siempre, sino por el simple hecho de ayudar a quien lo necesita.**

**Goku sonríe disimuladamente y se acerca a Leche mientras ella se limpia sus lágrimas de un poco, arrepentidamente la toma en brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ella se estremece.**

**LECHE**

**Ve ... Goku, ¿qué estás haciendo?**

**GOKU**

**Te lo agradezco Leche.**

**Leche muy feliz por correspondencia el abrazo y se quedan abrazados los dos durante un largo tiempo.**

**Leche le susurra al oído a Goku.**

**LECHE**

**Pero no vayas a convertirte en uno como MR. SATANÁS, JIJI.**

**Goku se sorprende por la repentina broma de Milk y sin lograr aguantarlo suelta una carcajada que es compartida por Milk que hace lo mismo.**

**GOKU  
debo admitir que fue una muy buena broma Leche jajajaja**

**En t. casa de gohan - sala de estar. Dia**

**SEÑOR. SATÁN**

**Achu**

**SEÑOR. Satán se limpia su nariz mientras se quita las pequeñas lagañas que tiene en sus ojos.**

**VIDEL  
¿Te enfermaste papá?**

**MR satán continúa limpiándose la nariz.**

**MR SATAN**

**Eh ... no lo creo hija, el campeón mundial y héroe del mundo MR. satán no se dejaría vencer de algo tan simple como un estornudo, increíblemente una chica habla del increíble MR satán, buajajajaja**

**Videl mira seriamente a su padre mientras da media vuelta y vuelve a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, MR satán continúa riendo mientras cae una gota por su cien, y gohan que estaba en el escritorio leyendo un periódico los mira de reojo.**

**GOHAN (pensamientos)**

**Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿porque será?**

**En t. casa de la familia son - sala de estar. Dia**

**Pasado un buen rato entre que Leche y Goku siguieron aferrados el uno al otro en un fuerte abrazo, se separan ya calmados y con los ánimos arriba.**

**GOKU**

**Te lo agradezco Milk, gracias por haber sido mi esposa, me cuidaste, me quisiste, me alimentaste, gracias por amarme y soportarme todo este tiempo, incluso estando en el otro mundo, me ha enseñado mucho y prometo esforzarme en mejorar, no solo como guerrero sino como persona. Se feliz el resto de tu vida con quien decidas compartirla.**

**Leche**

**Jajajaja Goku no te apresures, todo a su tiempo. Y por nuestros hijos, yo me encargo de decirles nuestra decisión.**

**Goku sonríe con picardía, y señalando con el pulgar, muestra la puerta de la habitación de Goten entreabierta.**

**GOKU**

**No creo que tengas que preocuparte por explicárselo a Goten.**

**Milk voltea a mirar en la dirección que Goku apunta y ve a Goten que abre la puerta haciendo un puchero mientras esta cabizbajo, mientras que se queda en la puerta sin moverse.**

**LECHE**

**¡GOTEN, TE HE DICHO QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACION ESCUCHAR LAS CONVERZACIONES AJENAS!**

**Goten aprieta sus ojos por el regaño de su mamá y solo permanece callado, mientras que Goku viendo la situación solo sonríe y se acerca hasta donde está Goten tomado entre sus brazos y cargándolo hasta quedar a su altura.**

**GOKU**

**Goten ahora que papá no va a vivir con mamá, tú serás el hombre de la casa, y tienes que proteger a tu madre, como hijo mío y de leche, tienes que hacerte muy fuerte.**

**Leche que pensaba que Goku no había aprendido nada iba a refutar con colera.**

**GOKU**

**Pero tampoco puedes abandonar tus estudios, recuerda esto el cerebro y el cuerpo son músculos y los músculos siempre ahí que ejercitas para tener una buena vida, así que estudia mucho y entrena mucho.**

**Goten sonríe a las palabras de Goku.**

**GOTEN**

**Si papá**

**Goku toma a Goten y lo sube a sus hombros mientras vuelve a la leche que muestra una gran sonrisa.**

**LECHE**

**Ay Goku, el niño ya maduro por fin jejeje.**

**Goku hace un puchero.**

**GOKU**

**Oye leche no me molestes, estoy mejorando.**

**LECHE**

**Con tal que no regresa a ser tan cabeza hueca.**

**Leche hace un gesto fingido de molestia dando la espalda a Goku, mientras que Goku y Seen se entregan la leche comienza a moverse suavemente conteniendo una risa, Goten y Goku logran verlo y los 3 afectados al reír.**

**En t. Corporación capsula - terraza. Tarde**

**Al día siguiente**

**Goku y todos sus amigos estaban en la terraza, mientras que Bills el Dios de la destrucción y su Ángel Wiss estaban acostados sobre unas sillas de playa.**

**Goku y leche estaban junto al enrejado de la terraza con los ojos de Goku, mientras que los demás estaban frente a ellos escuchando todo lo que decidieron contar, sobre la charla que Goku y leche tuvieron el día anterior. Milk les explico a todos que esa fue una decisión que decidió tomar entre ambos y que creían que era lo mejor para ambos, sin tener ningún resentimiento mutuo.**

**Gohan a pesar de que entendía el porqué de la decisión que tomaron sus padres no dejaba de sentirse decaído porque se divorciaran. Videl abraza a gohan dese su brazo dándole ánimos y fuerza a su esposo para que pueda enfrentar la situación correctamente, y gohan viendo el actuar de videl cierra sus ojos e inhala con mucha fuerza para luego soltar el aire con calma. Esta acción no pasa de los ojos de sus padres que entienden la consternación de su hijo mayor.**

**LECHE**

**Gohan se que esto no es fácil, pero debes entender que tu padre y yo decidimos tomar caminos distintos, pero no significa que esto cambie lo que sentimos por ustedes, tanto conseguido como tu hijo mis hijos como de Goku y los seguiremos amando tanto como los hemos amado hasta ahora. Las parejas discuten, pero eso solo las hace mas fuertes, tu papa tiene sus pasiones por luchar y yo por llevar una vida tranquila, de este modo ambos podremos ser más felices.**

**GOKU**

**Además, gohan, esto no significa que la leche y nosotros nos odiemos o no queramos volvernos a hablar. Jajaja ya me acostumbré tanto a la comida que hace leche que no podría olvidarme de ella, aunque quisiera jejeje**

**Goku cae al suelo con un chichón en la cabeza humeante debido a un coscorrón que le dio leche, en cambio queda en el mismo lugar flotante y viendo a su padre en el suelo. Todos les cae una gota de sudor por la cien por la situación económica.**

**Goku saca la cabeza mientras articula frase sintiendo gran dolor en la quijada.**

**GOKU**

**Ya entendí, lo siento.**

**LECHE **

**Eres el colmo Goku, dañando este momento.**

**Gohan viendo la forma de actuar de sus padres ríe con calma al saber que el divorcio no cambia la forma de ser entre los dos y alegrándose, videl viendo el gesto de su esposo lo abraza con más fuerza viéndolo feliz.**

**GOKU**

**No cambiaremos gohan.**

**Gohan voltea a ver a su papá.**

**GOKU**

**Jejeje, ¿sorprendido ?, es la habilidad que usa en namek con krilin, como le prometí a tu madre que no solo me dedicaría a pelear, pensé que podría entrenar esta habilidad que hace tanto no uso.**

**Goku da un golpe a su mano como si tuviese una idea.**

**GOKU**

**Tal vez si la perfección logre mostrar recuerdos a los demás, y no solo mirar a los demás.**

**GOKU**

**Hablando de eso ...**

**Goku se acerca a las sillas de playa donde están wiss y bill.**

**GOKU**

**Señor wiss, quiero que me enseñe.**

**Wiss tapa ligeramente su boca riendo refinadamente.**

**WISS**

**Jojojojo, Goku-san, nunca creí que me pediría algo tan particular como eso, pero todo depende del consentimiento del señor Bills.**

**Billetes sin mucho interés bosteza fuertemente con los ojos cerrados mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de somnolencia se posan en sus ojos.**

**BILLETES**

**Por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca, eso podría servir para quitarle lo tarugo a este mortal. Y no olvides enseñarle de modales wiss, no queremos que por su estúpida inocencia termine haciendo enojar un día de estos al gran zen-oh-sama y nos borren por su causa.**

**Goku imprudentemente piensa en voz alta.**

**GOKU**

**¿Porque siempre es tan gruñón ?, es igualito a vegeta.**

**Eso hace que Bills abra sus ojos con fiereza y vegeta al otro lado de la casa lo voltee a mirar igual de feo.**

**WISS**

**Sera mejor que no haga enfadar al señor Bills, Goku-san sea más prudente, en estos casos debe guardar silencio y guardar esos comentarios que solo le pueden causar problemas.**

**Wiss se levanta de su silla con alegría y materializa su báculo.**

**WISS (alegremente)**

**Muy bien, ya es hora de irnos, Goku-san, vegeta-san, señor Bills prepárense, y despídanse de los demás como es debido.**

**Los nombrados se acercan al ángel para irse, pero se arrepienten repetidamente hacia ellos y hace una reverencia ante Bills y Wiss.**

**GOHAN**

**Señor Bills, Señor Wiss, por favor les pido que me entrenen a mí también.**

**La mayoría de los presentes quedan sorprendidos por la petición de Gohan, salvo Goku, vegeta y sobre todo picolo, que se alegraron viendo que la pasión por las peleas de la sangre de los saiyan y el desear ser mas fuertes estaba volviendo a gohan, leche igual que impresiona porque no tienes deseos de lucha, pero sonríe del lado considerado no interponerse, mira hacia el lado de ella y tienes mira a su madre.**

**GOTEN**

**De pronto después mamá, no creo que pueda tener un entrenamiento como el del señor wiss por ahora.**

**Goten se acerca al maestro roshi.**

**GOTEN**

**Maestro roshi por favor entréneme como entreno a mi padre.**

**Roshi con su mano despeina amablemente a goten para luego mirar una leche poniéndose rojo.**

**ROSHI**

**Pequeño goten te entrenare, pero me aria muy feliz si tu madre ...**

**El maestro roshi se acerca demasiado a la leche sobre todo a su pecho, empezando a sangrar de la nariz, pero termina rompiendo una mesa de la terraza gracias a un sartenazo por parte de leche y bulma.**

**LECHE**

**Que ni se le ocurra viejo marrano.**

**El maestro entre los escombros tartamudea.**

**ROSHI**

**Como siempre son muy violentas.**

**Goten solo mira al maestro roshi con una gota de sudor en su sien.**

**MR SATAN trata de acercarse a un gohan para detenerlo, pero videl se lo impide.**

**VIDEL**

**Déjalo papá, hace mucho que no parecen equivalentes en sus ojos, es como volver a cuando se encuentran en la escuela juntos, y luchábamos contra los malos como el gran saiyaman número 1 y número 2.**

**Videl toma a su hija pan que estaba en los brazos de MR SATAN.**

**Bills comienza a picarse la oreja con una garra.**

**BILLETES**

**Sayayines impertinentes, mi planeta no es un hotel de lujo para que todo el mundo vaya cuando quiera.**

**A bulma ya vegeta les sale una vena hinchada de enfado.**

**VEGETA (pensamientos)**

**Ya verás las facturas algún día te arrodillaras ante mí, y pedirás disculpas por subestimar a nosotros los saiyayin.**

**BULMA (pensamientos)**

**Pues eso eres tú Dios de pacotilla.**

**Bills se tensa porque siente el enfado de bulma, cosa que lo desconcierta al saber que una simple humana lo puede poner nervioso.**

**Billetes se aclara la garganta con su puño.**

**BILLETES**

**Además, 2 saiyayin ya causan suficiente alboroto para que ahora se sume otro más.**

**Videl camina hasta estar frente a Facturas y junto a su marido gohan, y hace una reverencia frente a Dios al igual que Gohan.**

**VIDEL**

**Se lo pido señor Facturas por favor permita que gohan vaya con ustedes, ya cambio yo le ofreceré comida deliciosa.**

**Bills se emociona al escuchar que le darán comida deliciosa, y luego retomar su actitud de Dios se comienza a rascar el mentón suavemente con finura para resoplar.**

**BILLETES**

**Muy bien, lo acepta, pero espero una comida que no haya probado como pago.**

**VIDEL**

**Se lo agradezco señor Bills.**

**Videl levantando la cabeza y mira a su esposo con una linda sonrisa, Gohan se sonroja por él y asumiendo su mano a su nuca comienza a reírse como lo hace Goku.**

**WISS (pensamientos)**

**Se nota que hijo padre e hijo.**

**Wiss comienza a ver a gohan y luego voltea a ver a Goku que comienza a sonreír por todo lo que ve.**

_**Muy buenas a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta mini historia, soy un nuevo creador en esta plataforma con el proposito de mostrar mis ideas a personas que tengan gustos similares a los mios, y espero que encuentren interesante esta historia, por lo pronto este es el primer capitulo de lo que espero sea una SERIE que llevemos hasta el final, tengo muchas ideas y espero poder mostrarlas, mas adelante dependiendo de como crezca esta serie, le dare alguno****s toques especiales que pense.**_

**_Hasta pronto _**


	2. ¿Dónde estoy?, Bienvenido a la hoja

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**¿Dónde estoy?, Bienvenido a la hoja.**_

**Ext. Planeta de Bills. Tarde**

**De un haz de luz que cae del cielo al suelo de la verde pradera, en el planeta de Bills, aparecen Wiss, Bills, Goku, Gohan y Vegeta a mitad de este, en lo que Bills empieza a caminar con lentitud hacia su castillo que es cubierto por un espeso bosque. **

**Wiss señala a Goku y a vegeta.**

**WISS**

**Muy bien, ustedes dos diríjanse por ese lado y comiencen su calentamiento, en un rato iré a supervisarlos.**

**Wiss señala a un campo abierto junto a un lago, repentinamente Wiss levanta el dedo índice para decir algo.**

**WISS**

**Oh, pero antes de que lo olvide, tengan esto.**

**Wiss con su báculo da dos golpes firmes al suelo apareciendo alrededor de los 4 se forme una brillante burbuja de energía que ras desaparecer muestra a os 3 saiyayines con ropas distintas, Goku y vegeta visten las ropas de sus versiones xeno, ósea Goku una camiseta negra totalmente pegada a su torso y unos pantalones negros similares a los que usa siempre, unos zapatos negros y unas vendas azules que cubren sus pantorrillas unas muñequeras azules, una larga gabardina roja que lo cubre hasta por debajo de las rodillas un cinturón azul similar al que siempre usa cubriendo su cintura y amarrando la gabardina y finalmente su báculo sagrado amarrado en una funda a su espalda, vegeta vegeta con un traje similar al de siempre completamente negro una armadura saiyayin en su torso con unos guantes blancos con vendas negras en sus muñecas, y unas botas blancas con vendas negras en el tobillo.**

**Gohan viste las ropas que uso en la saga de cell el dogi de pelea de pícolo con muñequeras azules y unos zapatos amarrillos en punta lo único diferente es que en su pecho en la parte izquierda aparece el símbolo de Wiss.**

**WISS**

**Y bien, ¿Qué les parecen sus nuevos atuendos?**

**Los 3 Saiyan se mueven mirando cada parte de sus nuevos atuendos.**

**GOKU**

**Me gusta estas ropas, me siento muy cómodo.**

**Goku comienza a dar varios golpes al aire y empieza a volar rápidamente mientras el viento mueve la gabardina, mientras tanto vegeta como siempre se cruza de brazos y voltea a mirar para otro lado, gohan se sorprende por que Wiss le dio un traje como el de su maestro pícolo y mirando el símbolo solo atiene a sonreír.**

**Wiss se alegra de ver que a Goku y su hijo les gusto su nuevo aspecto, pero sonríe levemente de lado al ver la actitud de vegeta.**

**WISS (pensamientos)**

**Bueno, no podía esperar una mejor reacción de vegeta.**

**WISS **

**Muy bien ustedes dos vayan a calentar, joven gohan usted sígame por favor.**

**Wiss y gohan van caminando lentamente adentrándose al bosque adyacente al castillo del Dios destructor, hasta detenerse en el centro de el bosque.**

**WISS**

**Muy bien aquí es donde comenzaras con tu entrenamiento, lo primero que debes hacer es fortaleces tu cuerpo, debido al poco entrenamiento que has recibido te has debilitado abismalmente y necesitar reforzarlo para poder entrenar lo que Goku y vegeta tienen hasta el momento.**

**GOHAN**

**Disculpe señor Wiss, podría decirme, ¿cuándo comenzare el manejo del ki de los dioses?**

**WISS**

**Como ustedes los humanos dicen ahí que aprender a caminar antes de querer correr, tú has olvidado por completo el modo de usar el ki mortal y lo desperdicias al pelear tanto así que cuando tienes peleas largas solo te vas cansando más y más rápido como paso en el torneo del poder.**

**Gohan se deprime al saber que lo dicho por Wiss es verdad, pero reacciona cuando ve que el ángel golpea su báculo contra el suelo y repentinamente el cuerpo de gohan es envuelto por una luz que después lo muestra con un ancho traje amarillo que lo tira al suelo por el gran peso.**

**WISS **

**Lo primero que quiero que hagas, es que le des 100 vueltas al planeta, para inmediatamente después comiences a hacer flexiones con un solo dedo y estando de cabeza, unas 400 para comenzar.**

**Gohan que permanecía en el suelo se pone muy nervioso.**

**GOHAN**

**¿Cua… cuatrocientas flexiones de cabeza?**

**WISS**

**Así como lo oyes joven gohan, me puedes avisar cuando termines.**

**Wiss desaparece del lugar dejando a gohan solo.**

**GOHAN**

**Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.**

**Wiss vuelve y se transporta dónde están Goku y vegeta transformados en super saiyayin, cada vez dándose golpes más letales y pasando por todas sus fases automáticamente.**

**VEGETA**

**¡ESTO SE ACABA AHORA KAKAROTO, VERAS QUE EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAYIN NO SE DEJARA GANAR POR ALGUIEN COMO TU INSECTO!**

**Vegeta con fuerza aprieta sus puños y emana una energía roja de manera violenta que envuelve todo su cuerpo convirtiéndose en el super saiyayin Dios para después brotar de su frente una vena palpitante con lo que su pelo cambia a un color azul cielo al igual que sus ojos llegan al super saiyayin blue, Goku sonríe y coloca sus manos a sus costados aprieta los dientes con fuerza y pasa de tener su cabezo amarillo en puntas a teñirse de abajo para arriba de azul sus ojos comienzan s tomar el mismo color como si agua brotara de la pupila cambiándolos a azul y emanando una aura de energía fluctuante y serena mientras Goku se pone en pose de pelea como en su primer confrontamiento con vegeta, vegeta hace lo mismo lanzándose el uno contra el otro rápidamente mostrándose solamente 2 ases de luz que se mueven de un lado a otro chocando y dando explosiones de energía con cada movimiento.**

**WISS**

**Esos dos están exagerando, les dije que únicamente era un calentamiento, si esto sigue puede que…**

**Del castillo de Bills se crea una explosión que detiene a los 3 presentes, mientras Wiss solo suspiraba.**

**WISS**

**El señor Bills nuevamente.**

**Bills a gran velocidad vuela en un aura violeta pegada a su cuerpo para atacar a los 2 saiyayin.**

**BILLS**

**¡LES HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO HAGAN TANTO ESCANDALO CUANDO QUIERO DORMIR!**

**Bills pone su mano frente a él creando una gran energía color violeta con anillos girando alrededor de dicha energía dándole la forma de un átomo y lanzando esa energía contra ambos saiyayin que estaban juntos flotando, Vegeta reacciona rápido evadiendo apenas la energía lanzada por Bills, pero la energía logra impactar a Goku que solo puede poner sus brazos frente a él para tratar de frenar el impacto de la energía, pero el poder era tan fuerte que la energía rápidamente lo va alejando de la atmosfera del planeta mandándolo lejos.**

**Wiss y vegeta quedan shockeados y se acercan rápidamente a Bills, que reacciona y le cae una gota de sudor por su sien.**

**WISS**

**¿Que hizo señor?**

**BILLS**

**Ellos tienen la culpa, vegeta será mejor que vayas por él.**

**Bills desciende al suelo, en tanto Goku con un esfuerzo brutal empuja la energía de Bills para arriba librándose del ataque, pero este impacta con un planeta que estaba cerca y este explota, generando una singularidad, donde todo el espacio alrededor de Goku se empieza a distorsionar volviéndose borroso a la vista de todos y con fuerza empieza a jalar a Goku hacia adentro de esta singularidad, Vegeta viendo esto se preocupa y comienza a emanar su aura azul del super saiyan blue para volar hacia donde estaba Goku, pero Goku trata de resistir a pesar de que sus energías han mermado por el ataque de Bills, la singularidad lo atrae poco a poco como lo que paso con Goku black cuando vino al presente.**

**Vegeta ya estaba cerca de Goku y le extiende su mano.**

**VEGETA**

**¡KAKAROTO APRESURATE, TOMA MI MANO!**

**Goku estira su brazo mientras vegeta continúa acercándose con rapidez, pero estando a unos milímetros de poder alcanzar a vegeta, la singularidad logra halar totalmente a Goku al interior con gran rapidez cerrándose al instante (como cuando óbito Uchiha usa su kamui para desaparecer e irse a su dimensión), y dando una pequeña explosión que vegeta no logra prevenir, mandando a vegeta contra el planeta de Bills cayendo como meteorito al suelo y volviendo a su estado base.**

**Wiss y Bills se preocupan por saber que el mejor amigo de ambos zen-oh-sama acaba de desaparecer.**

**BILLS**

**Wiss búscalo, ahora mismo.**

**Int. Singularidad espacio temporal. Dia/tarde/noche**

**Goku está viajando a través de un vórtice espacio temporal (como en la serie de El inigualable hombre araña cuando él viaja a través de realidades y se conoce con miles Morales), mientras es golpeado por varias ondas de choque que le generan dolor cada que estas le impactan. En uno de estos choques una esfera gigante de energía blanca impacta fuertemente en el pecho de Goku provocando que este escupa sangre y cierre sus ojos a causa del dolor, quedando inconsciente, y gracias a esa energía Goku lentamente va tensionando cada parte de su cuerpo causando un encogimiento. El torso de su cuerpo que fue donde impacto la esfera de energía blanca empieza a reducirse de tamaño para inmediatamente después sus brazos y piernas se recojan lentamente con el sonido del crujir de sus huesos, que se van acoplando a su nuevo tamaño, las facciones de Goku pasan a ser las de un niño, un poco más grande que a su hijo menor Goten, pero eso no era todo su pantalón negro empieza a moverse erráticamente en la parte posterior del cuerpo mientras una pequeña protuberancia busca salir rompiendo una pequeña parte del pantalón formándose una cola de mono que se mueve conforme la corriente que envuelve a Goku en el vórtice lo lleva, y este cambiando a su estado de super saiyayin dios tornando se pelo rojizo, mientras Goku continua inconsciente.**

**Int. Mente de Goku. Montaña paos. Dia**

**GOKU**

**¿Dónde estoy, que lugar es este?**

**Goku estaba inmerso en un lugar completamente negro donde no podía ver nada. Goku apoya una de sus manos en una superficie áspera de la que poco a poco se va mostrando lo que hay alrededor como si una luz mágica mostrara todo. Goku se encontraba en un prado grande y verde lleno de muchos árboles, arroyos, 1 cascada grande, entre otras cosas (aquí el aun es adulto).**

**Goku nota que su mano está apoyada sobre un gran árbol instantáneamente retirando su mano de aquel árbol y mira a su alrededor. Comienza a caminar alrededor del lugar. Mientras camina por el amplio lugar encuentra una pequeña casita junto a un lago cristalino y tranquilo donde varios peces saltan. Goku camina en dirección a la casa y entra, notando que es muy parecida a la casa de su abuelo gohan.**

**Fuera de la casa escucha un fuerte rugido proveniente de un bosque grande y espeso de donde muchos pájaros salen volando despavoridos, Goku sale volando en esa dirección.**

**Sorpresivamente dentro del bosque encontró un animal gigante que estaba derribando muchos árboles, y dejando un rastro de árboles derribados por donde él estaba, Goku noto que era un Oozaru, cosa que lo hizo sobresaltarse.**

**GOKU**

**Esta cosa emite un extraño ki, es muy parecido al mío, pero es violento como el de un saiyayin común.**

**El Oozaru voltea a ver a Goku que parece un pequeño bicho por lo lejos que estaba, el Oozaru voltea hacia el y comienza a gruñir con fiereza.**

**OOZARU**

**¡KAKAROTO!**

**Goku se sorprende por lo dicho.**

**El gran Oozaru abre su hocico y comienza a canalizar mucha energía que sale disparada contra Goku como un láser.**

**Goku lo evita bajando al suelo rápidamente y apenas toca el suelo se lanza a toda velocidad contra el Oozaru impactándole un golpe en el estómago haciendo que el gran mono haga un gesto de malestar mientras con el codo golpea a Goku estrellándolo en el suelo.**

**GOKU**

**Ayayayayai eso dolió.**

**OOZARU**

**¡KAKAROTO!**

**El Oozaru carga otra onda de energía y la apunta al suelo para embarrar a Goku en el piso, pero Goku rápidamente se transforma en super saiyayin y vuela rápidamente con el propósito de cortar la cola del mono, pero el Oozaru mueve rápidamente la cola dando un golpe certero a Goku mientras lo saca volando y aprovechando para lanzar su disparo que impacta de lleno en Goku perdiéndose en el aire.**

**Goku despierta del golpe y rápidamente sale del camino del rayo de energía que le lanzo el Oozaru con mucho enfado.**

**GOKU**

**Ahora si…**

**Goku hace un ademan de que pensaba volar a super velocidad.**

**VOZ MISTERIOSA**

**Aguarda**

**Goku se detiene abruptamente mientras con su cabeza busca de donde provenía la voz.**

**VOZ MISTERIOSA**

**Son Goku tu solo noquéalo.**

**Goku alza una ceja por lo que oyó, pero presentía que debía hacer caso, por lo que retomando su ademan se impulsa a toda velocidad y repentinamente aparece a los pies del Oozaru mientras prepara su kamehameha controlado.**

**GOKU**

**¡TOMA ESTO, KAMEHAME HA!**

**El Oozaru mira al suelo de donde provenía el resplandor del ataque y mientras abre su boca para rugir de nuevo una luz deslumbra todo el lugar, para después ver al Oozaru caer de espaldas.**

**Goku se queda pensando un rato.**

**GOKU**

**Tengo una idea, nunca lo intente, pero si black podía yo también puedo.**

**de la mano derecha de Goku empieza a salir mucha energía brillando en su palma y con rapidez formándose una larga espada de ki, Goku flota lentamente hacia la parte posterior del mono para cortarle su cola, pero la misma voz no se lo permite.**

**VOZ MISTERIOSA**

**No le cortes la cola, muchacho.**

**Goku sube su cabeza y mira a sus espaldas viendo una pequeña bola de luz blanca que va estirándose tomando forma de un cuerpo humano.**

**GOKU**

**¿Qué es eso?**

**De pronto la luz comienza a cesar saliendo de esa luz un cuerpo con apariencia humanoide, era un hombre viejo, con cabello canoso una inmensa bata blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo, con unas magatamas negras dibujadas en la parte superior de su atuendo, una barba larga llegándole al abdomen terminando en una punta, y lo que más llamaba la atención de Goku era que tenía un tipo de ojo en la frente, era similar a tenshinhan pero este ojo estaba lleno de círculos, de su frente salían unos cuernos no muy grandes y unas esferas negras junto con un báculo levitaban detrás de él.**

**GOKU**

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

**El báculo del hombre levita apoyándose con suavidad en la palma de sus manos mientras em hombre pensaba.**

**Hombre misterioso**

**Mmmm, como te lo podría decir…eres proveniente de un sitio muchísimo más lejano a mis dominios, bueno puedes decirme Hagoromo.**

**GOKU**

**¿Hagoromo?**

**Hagoromo da una media sonrisa.**

**HAGOROMO**

**Me conocen por muchos nombres, unos me dicen el sabio de los 6 caminos, el creador del Ninshu, pero para ti soy solo Hagoromo Otsutsuki, o Hagoromo es mejor, sería muy extraño que tú me traes de una manera tan seria.**

**GOKU**

**Muy bien Hagoromo, me podrías explicar, ¿qué está pasando aquí?**

**Hagoromo en posición de loto y flotando se acerca a Goku con lentitud mientras toma su báculo y con suavidad da un pequeño golpe en la frente de Goku.**

**HAGOROMO**

**Te diré todo a su debido tiempo, por el momento debes saber que seré tu guía en la aventura que se aproxima, por ahora es momento de que despiertes.**

**Goku empieza a cerrar sus ojos lentamente mientras hace su ultimo cuestionamiento.**

**GOKU**

**¿A.…que te…refieres…con…despertar?**

**Goku lentamente va cayendo en un sueño mientras en la completa oscuridad escucha su respuesta.**

**HAGOROMO**

**Necesito aprender más de ti, pronto nos veremos otra vez.**

**Goku abre de golpe sus ojos y ve que está en un lugar donde muchas formas y figuras se mueven frenéticamente mientras él se mueve sin control alguno hacia un destino que no conoce.**

**GOKU**

**Eh… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?**

**Goku entrecierra sus ojos denotando extrañeza, decide tomar una bocanada de aire llenando su pecho y lo suelta para calmarse, inmediatamente se pone en posición de loto y medita para calmar su mente.**

**Elipsis 5 minutos después**

**El rostro de Goku comienza a brillar a lo que Goku abre sus ojos y ve un pequeño resplandor en el fondo del vórtice, que poco a poco se vuelve más grande.**

**GOKU**

**Parece que finalmente sabre a donde voy.**

**Goku sale abruptamente al cielo en mitad de las nubes, apenas el vórtice lo "escupió" comienza a levitar en el cielo mirando los alrededores. (cuando salga de la singularidad tendrá un parecido a una garganta de bleach)**

**GOKU**

**Supongo que fui a para a otro planeta posiblemente, aunque se parece a la tierra.**

**Goku ve a su alrededor una aldea grande, llena de edificios pequeños, casas y una gran torre circular que estaba junto a lo que más le llamo la atención, una gran montaña con caras esculpidas en ella.**

**GOKU**

**¿A dónde rayos vine a parar?**

**Goku desciende con lentitud al suelo.**

**Repentinamente ancha sus ojos ya que siente una energía pasando por su cuerpo, que lo envolvía, sintiendo algo similar a cuando obtuvo el ki divino, e iba asimilando una clase nueva de energía, esto le permitió sentir que en lo que bajaba al suelo atravesó una burbuja de energía mientras comenzaba a entrar en un bosque que parecía estar rodeado por una amplia reja que cubría un extenso terreno.**

**Int. Aldea de la hoja. Torre del Hokague. Oficina del Hokague. Dia**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi el tercer Hokague de la aldea de la hoja sentado en su escritorio que esta con pilas pesadas de papeles sobre él, y con varios de ellos frente a el pobre hombre que firmaba y sellaba los papeles, Hiruzen se recuesta en su silla tomando una bocanada de humo de su pipa y soltándolo, tomando un descanso de su tarea hasta que fuera de la oficina en su puerta esta suena.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Adelante**

**Un hombre con una máscara cubriendo su rostro entra a la oficina hincándose en una rodilla frente al Hokague en símbolo de respeto.**

**ANBU 1**

**Hokague-sama el equipo de la barrera detecto un intruso, según se me informo puede ser un Shinobi enemigo que llego a la zona del bosque de la muerte.**

**Hiruzen con su mano toma su pipa y sopla un poco de humo mientras permanece con los ojos cerrados.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Ve con un escuadrón a revisar el área, en caso de ser un enemigo quiero que me lo notifiques y lo traigas a mí.**

**ANBU 1**

**como ordene Hokague-sama.**

**Hiruzen hace un ademan con su mano llamando 2 anbu.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Tenzou, Yugao, Anko vayan por el intruso, y asegúrense de que danzo o la organización raíz no se enteren de esto.**

**ANBUS**

**Si**

**En lo que los 3 anbu aceptan la misión desaparecen de la oficina, Hiruzen retira su asiento un poco y de una gaveta saca una esfera de cristal y la pone en su escritorio, coloca sus manos cerca de la bola y comienza a ver la imagen de sus anbu entrando al bosque de la muerte.**

**Ext. Aldea de la hoja. Bosque de la muerte. Dia**

**Goku anda caminando alrededor del bosque, viendo muchos animales que no conocía, se detiene frente a un árbol viendo un ciempiés gigante, esto sorprende a Goku que se le queda mirando por un rato.**

**De pronto Goku voltea su cabeza con brusquedad percibiendo 3 energías que se mueven rápido hacia donde él esta, pero estas presencias no tenían una energía poderosa, Goku decide subir a un árbol y se esconde entre las hojas mientras que bajaba hasta 0 su energía para evitar que lo perciban.**

**Rápidamente en el centro del lugar aparecen 3 anbu, sujetos con vestimentas muy extrañas para Goku.**

**ANBU 1 ANKO**

**¿A dónde habrá ido?**

**Ambos anbu giran su cabeza de un lado al otro buscando un rastro de Goku, e incluso toman trozos de tierra o el ramaje del lugar buscando pistas de donde puede estar Goku.**

**ANBU 2 TENZO**

**El reporte indico que el intruso cayo por aquí, no pudo haber ido muy lejos.**

**Goku se inclina un poco adelante para ver mejor a los anbu.**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

**Así que era una barrera detectora. Estos sujetos no son normales, tienen habilidades superiores a las de un humano promedio.**

**Goku sin fijarse hace que unas pocas hojas caigan del árbol donde se escondió alertando a los anbu.**

**ANBU 2 TENZO**

**¡POR ALLA!**

**Tenzou choca la palma de sus manos apretándolas como si fuera a rezar mientras que de la tierra poco a poco sale un gran y largo tronco de madera que ataca el lugar donde Goku se escondía, provocando que Goku evada rápidamente el ataque dirigiéndose a otro árbol, los anbu no pueden ver más que la silueta borrosa de un cuerpo humano moviéndose a otro lado.**

**ANBU 1 ANKO**

**¡NO, AHORA ESTA POR ALLA!**

**Anko saca de su manga una gran cantidad de serpientes que se estiran hacia el otro árbol impactando.**

**ANBU 3 YUGAO**

**vamos sal de donde te escondes y enfréntanos, da la cara cobarde.**

**Cuando de pronto un árbol tras de ellos suena rápidamente mientras Goku cae fuertemente en el suelo con una expresión estoica y seria mirando a los anbu con sus brazos cruzados.**

**GOKU**

**¿Me buscaban?**

**Los anbu bajan la guardia, y se quedan dudando.**

**ANBU 1 ANKO**

**¿Un niño, enserio?**

**Anko se acerca lentamente a Goku y con una expresión presuntuosa en su cara que destapa frente a Goku.**

**ANKO**

**¿Niño que estás haciendo aquí?, deberías de estar en la academia.**

**Anko pretendía tomar del hombro a Goku, pero este se mueve rápidamente dejando una silueta de él, mientras la mano de Anko sigue derecho al no poder tocar a Goku.**

**Anko muy dudosa se pone a buscar a Goku que se puso tras ella, y que cada que ella se movía Goku se movía de igual modo para que ella no pudiera verlo.**

**ANBU 3 YUGAO**

**¡ANKO DETRÁS DE TI!**

**Anko rápidamente golpea con su codo, pero Goku para en seco el golpe de Anko con una mano, mientras Anko aplica más y más fuerza Goku no muestra ninguna expresión de esfuerzo manteniendo el codo de Anko quieto sin dejarla moverse.**

**ANBU 3 YUGAO (pensamientos)**

**Este niño no es normal, nadie a su edad podría enfrentarse a un cazador especial anbu con tanta facilidad.**

**ANBU 3 YUGAO**

**¡ANKO SUFICIENTE NO VINIMOS AQUÍ A PELEAR!**

**Anko con fastidio hala su brazo para liberarle mientras Goku suelta su agarre liberando a Anko.**

**Anko se coloca su máscara nuevamente y se cruza de brazos, mientras que Yugao se acerca a ellos 2.**

**ANBU 3 YUGAO**

**Venimos por órdenes del Hokague, necesitamos que nos acompañes.**

**Goku cambia su expresión seria a una neutral.**

**GOKU**

**¿Qué es Hokague?**

**ANBU 1 ANKO**

**(suspiro) de camino a la torre te lo decimos, tu solo ven con nosotros.**

**GOKU**

**Muy bien, lo hubieran dicho antes. **

**Los anbu desaparecen en un flash y Goku los imita, mientras se ven varios borrones moviéndose de árbol en árbol saliendo del bosque de la muerte.**

**Repentinamente mientras Goku va saltando de árbol en árbol vuelve a su estado base con su cabello negro y ojos negros dejando impresionados a los anbu por su cambio.**

**ANBU 2 YAMATO**

**¿Oye niño, que acabas de hacer tu apariencia cambio?**

**Goku mira al anbu que le hablo.**

**GOKU**

**Solamente volví a mi estado base, mi forma original.**

**ANBU 1 ANKO (pensamientos)**

**Este niño es muy extraño, no podemos quitarle el ojo de encima.**

**Anko vuelve su mirada al frente mientras continúan su camino.**

**Goku mira por un rato a Anko por la espalda y comenta algo sin pensar.**

**GOKU**

**Que mujer tan rara.**

**Anko escucha lo que Goku le dijo y con enfado responde al comentario.**

**ANBU 1 ANKO**

**Niño grosero**

**Goku se ríe.**

**GOKU**

**Jejeje A pesar de mi aspecto no soy un niño.**

**Los anbu levantan sus cabezas por la sorpresa.**

**Elipsis**

**Int. Aldea de la hoja. Torre del Hokague. Oficina del Hokague. Dia**

**En la puerta principal de la oficina del Hokague Hiruzen escucha la puerta siendo golpeada.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Adelante**

**Por la entrada llegan los 3 anbu y en la mitad Goku.**

**Anko se hinca en 1 rodilla frente al Hokague.**

**ANBU 1 ANKO**

**Hokague-sama aquí traemos al que se infiltro en la aldea.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Muchas gracias, pueden retirarse.**

**Los anbu agachan la cabeza y en un flash desaparecen.**

**Hiruzen toma una bocanada de humo de su pipa mientras con su otra mano toma la punta de su gorro de Kage para después dejar salir una gran nube de humo.**

**Goku agita su mano frente a su nariz.**

**GOKU**

**Ufff, eso te puede hacer mucho daño.**

**HIRUZEN**

**A mi edad eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Pero esa no es la razón por la que estás aquí. Quiero hablar contigo muchacho, estoy enterado que no eres de por aquí, ¿acaso eres una aldea vecina?**

**GOKU**

**Se equivoca señor, yo no vengo de ninguna aldea.**

**Hiruzen aparta su pipa y se levanta de la mesa. **

**HIRUZEN**

**¿De dónde provienes?**

**Goku toma su barbilla con su mano mientras desenrosca su cola y esta comienza a rascar su cabeza.**

**GOKU**

**Mmmm… no estoy muy seguro, tengo una teoría, pero no sé si esta correcta.**

**Hiruzen abre sus ojos de sorpresa al ver que lo que parecía un cinturón era una cola.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Permíteme escuchar tu teoría.**

**Goku baja sus brazos a su cintura.**

**GOKU**

**Muy bien, pero para usted podría sonar extraño.**

**Hiruzen por un momento se sorprende porque Goku crea que le será difícil creerle, pero esboza una sonrisa alegre de inmediato.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Puedes decírmelo estaré expectante a tu historia.**

**GOKU**

**Muy bien, quizás sea raro, pero…**

**De pronto el estómago de Goku comienza a sonar.**

**GOKU **

**Jejeje disculpa, pero tienes algo de comer que me puedas ofrecer, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.**

**El Hokague da una risa atorada, con mucha diversión al ver que la forma de ser de Goku, que le daba a entender la amabilidad y carisma de él.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Claro, tu sígueme, te llevare a un buen local de comida.**

**Goku y Hiruzen caminan tranquilamente mientras conversan amenamente.**

**Ext. Planeta de Bills. Tarde**

**Gohan, vegeta, Bills y Wiss se encuentras en el prado de entrenamiento mientras Wiss mira muy concentrado su báculo.**

**BILLS**

**¿ya lo encontraste Wiss?**

**WISS**

**Cálmese señor Bills, Goku fue tragado por una grieta espaciotemporal, no se fue al planeta de al lado buscando que hacer, esto es algo que tomara tiempo.**

**Gohan está muy preocupado.**

**GOHAN**

**Señor Wiss por favor, dígame que puede encontrar a mi papá.**

**WISS**

**Joven gohan calma, me tomara tiempo buscar entre toda ruptura temporal que ahí cerca indicios de donde pudo haber ido Goku, además la grieta fue provocada por energía de la destrucción lo cual lo hace mucho más difícil.**

**Gohan mira a Bills con sorpresa al escuchar lo dicho por Bills, mientras que Bills le da la espalda a gohan mientras le cae una gota de sudor por la sien.**

**GOHAN**

**¿Energía de la destrucción?**

**Bills interrumpe la conversación.**

**BILLS**

**De cualquier forma, tienes que traerlo de vuelta cuanto antes, si zeno-sama se entera de que Goku desapareció vamos a estar condenados.**

**Wiss empieza a reír con finura.**

**WISS**

**Jojojo Debo recordarle que yo estoy en una categoría distinta a la de ustedes.**

**Bills gruñe con enojo.**

**BILLS**

**Ya lo sabía, pero no necesitabas recordármelo Wiss.**

**Wiss sonríe.**

**WISS**

**Escuchen todos, creo que encontré una pista de donde podría haber llegado el señor Goku.**

**Bills y Gohan muy emocionados se acercan al ángel mientras vegeta desde lejos permanece atento.**

**BILLS**

**Pues que esas esperando, muéstranos donde esta.**

**WISS**

**Hola, Goku, ¿puedes oírme?**

**Ext. Aldea de la hoja. parque. Tarde/Noche**

**Goku e Hiruzen están sentado en los columpios de un parque meciéndose con suavidad mientras charlan.**

**HIRUZEN**

**He de admitir Goku que todo lo que me has contado suena como un cuento de hadas, la existencia de extraterrestres, humanos modificados, seres mágicos, distintos tipos de dioses que siguen un rango especial. Y no solo eso, sino que tú también eres un extraterrestre, mega poderoso y eres buen amigo del Dios de todo, perdóname, pero sin una prueba no puedo decir que creo en tu historia.**

**Goku continúa meciéndose en el columpio mientras mira al cielo con una gran sonrisa.**

**GOKU**

**Por eso te lo dije Hiruzen, que sería algo raro y difícil de entender.**

**Goku se detiene y se levanta del columpio.**

**GOKU**

**Pero podría probarlo si eso es lo que quieres.**

**Hiruzen continúa meciéndose con suavidad.**

**HIRUZEN **

**Por lo que me has dicho portas muchas transformaciones, y 1 de ellas varía según el tipo de energía que usas, lo llamaste ki divino ¿verdad?**

**GOKU**

**Estas en lo cierto, pero no se si este lugar pueda soportar una de mis formas mas poderosas, por lo que podría mostrarte una de las primeras por lo menos.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Me parece bien, hazlo.**

**Goku decide alejarse un poco de Hiruzen para después darse la vuelta mirando a Hiruzen de frente.**

**Hiruzen con alegría mira a Goku hasta que Goku cambia su expresión mirando a Hiruzen esta vez con una mirada más seria llegando a verse muy enojado, sus músculos comienzan a agrandarse mientras que sus ojos camban de negros a un color esmeralda, su cabello comienza a erizarse hasta que repentinamente un aura amarilla brota de debajo de él cambiando su pelo a color amarillo mientras Goku ruge con potencia.**

**GOKU **

**¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**El lugar donde Goku estaba comienza a agrietarse poco a poco mientras un pequeño cráter se forma alrededor de donde Goku estaba hundiéndolo un poco en el piso.**

**Hiruzen se levanta rápidamente del columpio para ver a Goku, pero Goku levita un poco sobre el suelo con ira en sus ojos mirando a Hiruzen de frente.**

**Luego Goku aun con su expresión seria muestra una sonrisa ladeada mirando a los ojos a Hiruzen.**

**GOKU**

**¿Qué te parece?**

**Hiruzen tiembla al ver la expresión de Goku, un fuerte sentimiento de terror cruza por todo el cuerpo del Hokague mientras un escalofrió le baja por la espalda dando pasos hacia atrás por el temor.**

**GOKU**

**Te presento…la transformación del super saiyayin.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Su…super…sai…yayin**

**HIRUZEN (pensamientos)**

**Esta es la primera transformación de un saiyayin, y las otras son potenciadores de esta, esto…este chico…Goku no mentía, enserio tiene el poder para destruir no solo la aldea, sino todo el planeta si él lo quisiera.**

**Goku viendo a Hiruzen temblando y callado vuelve a la normalidad, sabiendo que fue mucho para Hiruzen.**

**GOKU**

**Vez como si tenía razón, pero tranquilo, no pienso en destruir este mundo.**

**Goku sonríe con alegría mientras que el Hokague toma una gran cantidad de aire y la suelta, y le responde la sonrisa a Goku.**

**Hiruzen**

**Si ya con lo que me has mostrado es imposible no creerte.**

**Repentinamente Hiruzen recuerda algo que le dijo Goku.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Un momento Goku, tú me dijiste que cuando te acercabas a la aldea hablaste con un hombre que nunca viste, pero él sabía que tu ibas a llegar a la aldea, ¿pero que era un sueño para ti cierto?**

**Goku dudoso asiente.**

**GOKU**

**Si, pero ¿porque me preguntas eso?**

**Hiruzen se acerca a Goku invadiendo su espacio personal y lo toma de los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Goku, ¿cómo se llamaba ese hombre?**

**Goku gira su mirada pensando.**

**GOKU**

**No puedo recordar su nombre.**

**Hiruzen baja su cabeza con decepción.**

**GOKU**

**Pero me dijo que aquí lo conocen como el sabio de…**

**Hiruzen vuelve a ver a Goku con sus ojos muy abiertos.**

**HIRUZEN (pensamientos)**

**¿Podrá ser, acaso será del que hablan las leyendas?**

**Antes que Goku respondiera una voz se escucha resonando en el viento con mucho eco.**

**VOZ DESCONOCIDA**

**Hola, Goku, ¿puedes oírme?**

**GOKU **

**Esa voz es de…**

**Goku se suelta del agarre de hiruzen y busca alrededor de todo el parque.**

**VOZ DESCONOCIDA**

**Goku, hola, ¿puedes oírme?**

**Goku mira al cielo, Hiruzen que veía el actuar de Goku lo imita mirando al cielo.**

**GOKU**

**SEÑOR WISS, ¿ES USTED?**

**Del cielo cae una luz brillante que ilumina todo el parque, increíblemente en el parque y sus alrededores todo estaba vacío, y nadie podría ver aquella incandescente luz, que solo veían Hiruzen y Goku.**

**De la luz se muestra la forma de Wiss proyectada, Hiruzen se cae de espaldas al ver al ser proyectado en la gran columna de luz.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Wiss, ¿el ángel guardián del Dios de la destrucción Bills y actual maestro de Goku?**

**GOKU**

**Si, Hiruzen te presento a Wiss mi maestro, señor Wiss le presento a Hiruzen él es el líder de esta aldea.**

**Hiruzen se levanta rápidamente del suelo e inclina la cabeza haciendo una reverencia ante Wiss.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Es un honor conocer a un ser supremo de su talla y porte señor Wiss, soy Hiruzen Sarutobi es un gusto poder conocerlo.**

**Wiss carismáticamente sonríe por el actuar del Hokague.**

**WISS**

**El gusto es mío Hiruzen-san, gracias por cuidar de Goku mientras permanece allá. **

**Wiss mira a Goku con detalle.**

**WISS**

**Pero que tenemos aquí, señor Goku parece que se ha encogido.**

**Hiruzen vuelve su cabeza y sonríe a Wiss.**

**GOKU**

**Jejeje si así parece.**

**Wiss sonríe por lo dicho, pero es interrumpido por varias voces.**

**VOZ DESCONOCIDA**

**¿PAPÁ, PAPÁ ESTAS BIEN?**

**VOZ DESCONOCIDA 2**

**¿KAKAROTO DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?, VUELVE QUE AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO CON NUESTRA PELEA.**

**VOZ DESCONOCIDA 3**

**NO SEAS ENTROMETIDO VEGETA, ¡GOKU SERA MEJOR QUE VUELVAS Y QUE SEA AHORA MISMO, ES UNA ORDEN!**

**Goku le cae una gota por su sien.**

**GOKU**

**Veo que gohan, vegeta y el señor Bills están tan bien como siempre jeje.**

**Wiss voltea a su lado para regañar a sus acompañantes. Hiruzen voltea a mirar al holograma.**

**HIRUZEN (pensamientos)**

**Goku me dijo que vegeta es un saiyayin como él, posiblemente tienen la misma fuerza, gohan es el hijo de Goku, un hibrido entre un saiyayin y un humano que tiene un potencial enorme.**

**WISS**

**Oigan ustedes 2 será mejor que se calmen, Goku no podrá volver por si mismo, y ahora me es imposible traerlo.**

**Goku y Hiruzen se impresionan al oír lo dicho por Wiss.**

**GOKU**

**¿QUÉ DIJO SEÑOR WISS, Y PORQUE NO PUEDE LLEVARME DE REGRESO?**

**Wiss voltea a ver a Goku con calma.**

**WISS**

**No dije que no pudiera señor Goku, dije que por el momento no puedo, estas en lo que podríamos decir otra dimensión, una dimensión lejana que nos tomaría años incluso siglos para poder viajar hasta allá.**

**Goku boquiabierto y un poco tembloroso por la frustración comienza a apretar sus puños que igualmente comienzan a temblar.**

**GOKU (balbuceando)**

**No puede ser, Milk, gohan, Goten, Bulma, y todos…no podré verlos de nuevo.**

**Goku cae de manos y rodillas al suelo dándole golpes con su puño al piso por sentirse impotente.**

**WISS**

**Sin embargo…**

**Goku sube su cabeza con sorpresa.**

**WISS**

**Si tomamos atajos espacio temporales al igual que tu hiciste, podríamos lograrlo, aunque por el momento lo único que se puede hacer y que entra en mis posibilidades es la de comunicarnos, ya sabiendo en que dimensión te encuentras hace algunas cosas más fáciles. Y también el poder proporcionarte algunas cosas que te puedan ser útiles en ese mundo.**

**Wiss toma su báculo entre sus manos y este comienza a brillar.**

**WISS**

**por ejemplo…**

**Frente a Goku aparece una pequeña capsula, Goku toma la capsula en sus manos y se pone de pie.**

**GOKU**

**¿señor Wiss, qué es esto?**

**WISS**

**Lo sabrás cuando la abras.**

**Goku presiona la capsula y la lanza lejos. Cuando la capsula explota del humo sale un recipiente cuadrado. Goku se acerca al recipiente y lo abre levantando la tapa, y en su interior ve muchos trajes, algunos son como su dogi de peleas normal naranja con el símbolo de la tortuga, otro de color azul y pantalón amarillo con cinturón blanco (GT), y otros que son el mismo dogi de Goku Xeno con el símbolo de Wiss.**

**WISS**

**Por el momento es lo único que te puedo dar, tendrás que estar allí por un tiempo, así que diviértete.**

**Goku se muestra serio, pero pone la ropa dentro del recipiente lo tapa nuevamente, se levanta y mira a Wiss con una sonrisa.**

**GOKU**

**Estaré esperando por su llegada señor Wiss.**

**Hiruzen se acerca a Goku y con una mano lo toma del hombro.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Mientras ese día llega, ¿qué te parece ser un Shinobi de la hoja? Podrás aprender nuevas técnicas.**

**HIRUZEN (pensamientos)**

**A demás, si el sabio de los 6 caminos está en ti, este mundo podrá cambiar para mejor.**

**WISS**

**Es una buena oportunidad Goku, además de que yo podré seguir entrenándote.**

**Goku se muestra feliz por lo que le proponen.**

**GOKU**

**Entonces me quedare aquí. Además, esos anbu tenían técnicas muy interesantes.**

**WISS**

**Muy bien entonces estaré comunicándome contigo, aprovecha y entrena arduamente. Hasta pronto Goku.**

**Wiss desaparece del holograma y el rayo de luz se eleva al cielo nuevamente desapareciendo, y apareciendo con el la oscuridad de la noche.**

**GOKU (susurrando)**

**Los estaré esperando.**

**Hiruzen se queda mirando al cielo por donde se perdió la luz, después respira profundo y mira a Goku.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Bueno. SON GOKU.**

**Goku voltea a mirar a Hiruzen.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Bienvenido, a la hoja.**

**Goku sonríe con gracia.**

**GOKU**

**Sera divertido estar aquí.**

**Goku presiona un botón a un costado del recipiente que le dio Wiss y este explota hasta caer al suelo siendo una capsula de nuevo. Goku guarda la capsula en sus ropas mientras que sale del parque con Hiruzen caminando con alegría.**

**HIRUZEN**

**A propósito, tendré que hacer algo para explicar el, ¿porque estás aquí? Supongo que serás parte de un clan nuevo.**

**HIRUZEN (pensamientos)**

**Solo espero que Danzo y el concejo no me compliquen más las cosas.**

**Goku gira su cabeza con confusión. **

**GOKU**

**¿Quién es Danzo?**

**Hiruzen sorprendido mira a Goku.**

**HIRUZEN **

**¿Como sabes de él?**

**GOKU**

**Acabas de mencionarlo, al igual que un concejo.**

**Hiruzen abre su boca de impresión.**

**HIRUZEN**

**¿Leíste mi mente?**

**Goku se sobresalta.**

**GOKU**

**Disculpa, lo hice sin pensar.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Goku responde mi pregunta, ¿puedes leer la mente?**

**Goku suspira.**

**GOKU**

**Hace mucho aprendí esta técnica, pero la use 1 sola vez, hasta hace poco la estoy entrenando nuevamente mejorando su alcance, pero no espere poder leer tus pensamientos ahora.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Eres sorprendente muchacho.**

**GOKU**

**Gracias Hiruzen, pero dime ¿ese Danzo y ese concejo te causan problemas?, si quieres podría ir a hablar con ellos para que dejen de molestarte.**

**Hiruzen se sobresalta por lo dicho por Goku.**

**HIRUZEN**

**No Goku, no te preocupes, no le prestes atención a eso.**

**Hiruzen nerviosamente se aclara la voz retomando una expresión de seriedad.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Aun así, tendrás que aprender a no meterte en la mente de los demás a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, solo si son enemigos u aliados que te puedan proporcionar información voluntariamente.**

**GOKU**

**¿Por qué?**

**Hiruzen comienza a tartamudear.**

**HIRUZEN**

**PORQUE…porque…´porque es de mala educación y la gente se va a enfadar muchísimo contigo si lo haces sin su permiso.**

**Goku se le queda mirando con sospecha a hiruzen, poniendo al hokague nervioso.**

**GOKU**

**Bueno no importa, te hare caso.**

**Goku sonríe despreocupadamente haciendo que hiruzen caiga de espaldas.**

**HIRUZEN (susurrando)**

**El es bastante peculiar, no se si es misterioso o distraído.**

**Hiruzen pone una cara de pensamiento.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Por cierto, Goku ¿podrías hacer una demostración de tus habilidades en combate mañana temprano?, quiero ver como te destacas contra los shinobi más destacados.**

**GOKU**

**Claro, ¿de quien se trata?**

**Hiruzen esboza una sonrisa alegre.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Oh ya los conocerás Goku y créeme, ellos te parecerán muy interesantes.**

**GOKU**

**Bueno Hiruzen digo hokage…**

**Hiruzen ríe.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Jajaja usa esos honoríficos y formalismos solo cuando estemos en público, tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre.**

**GOKU**

**Bueno entonces, hiruzen creo que me iré, nos veremos mañana en…**

**HIRUZEN**

**en el tercer campo de entrenamiento, descuida enviare a alguien para que te escolte hasta allí.**

**HIRUZEN**

**A propósito, ¿Dónde tienes planeado ir?**

**GOKU**

**Pensé ir a ese bosque de la muerte, después de todo estoy acostumbrado a vivir al aire libre.**

**HIRUZEN**

**No puedo permitir que vivas en el bosque de la muerte como un salvaje, además que es usado como campo de entrenamiento.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Te llevare a unos condominios donde podrás vivir por ahora.**

**GOKU**

**Hiruzen enserio, no me molesta vivir allí, me encanta entrenar así que no habrá mejor lugar.**

**Hiruzen se muestra muy serio y mira a Goku desde lo alto para mostrar su rango.**

**HIRUZEN**

**SON GOKU, como shinobi de la hoja harás caso a las ordenes de tu hokague, de ahora en adelante y hasta nuevo aviso vivirás en un condominio, ¿entendido?**

**Goku se tensa por lo dicho por hiruzen, y una gota cae por si sien.**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

**Creo que se le está subiendo el poder a la cabeza, pero será mejor evitar problemas apenas llegando.**

**GOKU**

**Muy bien hiruzen, viviré en los condominios, pero no te enfades.**

**Hiruzen tose un poco en su puño aclarándose la voz.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Así esta mejor, ahora te llevare hasta tu hogar.**

**Goku caminan por la noche perdiéndose en un pequeño puente.**


	3. Un fiero enfrentamiento

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Un fiero enfrentamiento, taijutsu vs tortuga**_

**Nota Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai serán quienes lo enfrenten y quienes sabrán de la identidad de Goku se enfrentarán además de los más conocidos, pero sobre todo estos 3 porque tienen un papel más importante relacionado con Goku.**

**En el texto. Condominios departamentos para solteros. Dia**

**Es de mañana y Goku está durmiendo mientras una pequeña burbuja sale de su nariz y se mueve en armonía con los ronquidos de Goku, cuando de repente la puerta comienza a ser golpeada, pero Goku no la escucha, la burbuja sigue en su nariz mientras este solo cambia de posición, de estar boca arriba echado en la cama, cambia a posición fetal al dormir, pero alguien continúa golpeando la puerta. Pasado un buen rato la pequeña burbuja en la nariz de Goku revienta mientras Goku hace unos ligeros gestos de molestia y abre sus ojos, levantándose somnoliento se sienta sobre la cama y gira su cabeza hacia la puerta que es golpeada una vez más, Goku se pone de pie y camina lentamente a la puerta mientras estira sus brazos y bosteza repetidamente.**

**GOKU**

**Si ya oí, ya oí, ya voy.**

**Goku lo dijo con fastidio. Cuando Goku llega a la puerta hala la perilla hacia abajo y abre la puerta mientras con su otra mano comienza a rascarse sus ojos con estos entrecerrados, pero los va abriendo lentamente y su visión se va aclarando, hasta que frente a él ve a una anbu hincada en una rodilla viendo al suelo, para inmediatamente después levantar su mirada hacia goku con una máscara de un gato que tiene una mirada algo triste (la máscara de yugao).**

**ANBU**

**SON GOKU, el hokage lo está esperando en el campo de entrenamiento número 3, se dio la orden de escoltarlo al lugar.**

**Goku que continuaba rascándose un ojo responde con una voz suave y tranquila a causa del sueño.**

**GOKU**

**A, si claro ... (bostezo) podrías darme un momento.**

**El anbu asiente con su cabeza nivelado y desaparece en un flash. Goku cierra la puerta de su habitación ya paso firme pero aun tranquilo se dirige hacia la cocina, sacando un recipiente que dice "ramen instantáneo", lo pone sobre una mesita y de una dado da una saca tetera silbante la que llena con agua y pone a calentar, después se dirige al baño, y al momento en que entra comienza a salir vapor de la puerta, indicando que Goku comenzó a ducharse.**

**Después de un rato la tetera comienza un sonar, y Goku sale del baño con una toalla cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo, dirige la cocina y toma la tetera para inmediatamente después de abrir el recipiente de ramen e introducir el agua allí hasta que el ramen está casi lleno de agua caliente, deja la tetera sobre un soporte en la mesa y pone un reloj pequeño con el que calcula el tiempo para comer. Se dirige a su cuarto y abre su armario buscando sus nuevas ropas que le dio su maestro Wiss, mirando entre los 3 tipos de vestimenta, tomando las nuevas ropas que usan el día anterior.**

**ELIPSIS**

**Goku sale del edificio donde está viviendo, y junto a él está la anbu, quien se muestra nerviosa caminando rápidamente poniéndose frente a Goku y sin voltear a mirarlo.**

**GOKU**

**¿Enserio estas bien?**

**La anbu con sus orejas rojas y agitada sigue caminando sin voltear.**

**ANBU**

**¡YA LE DIJE QUE SI SON SON GOKU, SOLO SIGAME DEBEMOS APRESURARNOS PARA LLEGAR AL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO!**

**Goku solo sube sus hombros en gesto de inquietud y sigue a la anbu.**

**ELIPSIS**

**Ext. Campo de entrenamiento número 3. Dia**

**Una vez que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento número 3 se acercan a un hiruzen, quien está en la mitad de una larga fila formada por muchos jóvenes y otros Shinobi de anbu. La anbu que acompañaba a Goku se pone frente a Hiruzen y se hinca en una rodilla.**

**ANBU**

**Hokage-sama, traído a un hijo Goku como me lo ordeno.**

**Hiruzen**

**Muy bien echo, ¿pero porque demoraron tanto?**

**Goku se acerca a Hiruzen con ambas manos en su nuca.**

**GOKU**

**Bueno lo que paso fue que cuando yo estaba cambiando ...**

**Goku arrepentido es callado por las manos de la anbu que sin esperar se ubica detrás de Goku y le cubre la boca para que no diga nada.**

**ANBU**

**No es nada Hokague-sama, ¿Por qué no continuamos?**

**Goku solo balbuceaba mientras Hiruzen y todos los presentes les caía una gota por la cien al ver lo hecho por los recién llegados.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Bien, entonces por favor, SON GOKU, HATAKE KAKASHI, pasen al centro del campo.**

**La anbu libera a Goku, quien comienza a caminar al centro del lugar al igual que Kakashi.**

**Hiruzen voltea a mirar a Goku.**

**HIRUZEN**

**SON GOKU, te enfrentaras a cada especialista de las 3 técnicas de batalla shinobi, el primero, ninjutsu.**

**Goku y Kakashi se colocan cada uno en posición de pelea.**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

Hiruzen me dijo que el ninjutsu es un arsenal de técnicas de larga, media y corta distancia, usando principalmente los 5 elementos básicos de la naturaleza, así como allí están algunos shinobi que pueden usar subcategorías mezclando 2 o más elementos creando uno nuevo, les dijo kekkei Genkai, debo tener cuidado.

**KAKASHI (pensamientos)**

**SON GOKU, un ser que tiene otro mundo, un peso de lo que parece es un hombre adulto que gracias a su clan o más bien tiene una gran cantidad de transformaciones, además de una técnica de superación de límites similar a las 8 puertas internos, un potencial destructivo multiversal, un genio en las batallas, pero también inocente como un niño, los saiyayin son seres aterradores, no puedo bajar la guardia.**

**Hiruzen levanta su mano y segundos después de la baja con fuerza dando inicio al combate.**

**HIRUZEN**

**¡COMIENCEN!**

**Kakashi rápidamente traza sellos con sus manos mientras mira a Goku, que se coloca en su pose de pelea, poniendo su brazo derecho en forma de puño en su costado mientras su mano izquierda la extiende frente a su rostro con la mano abierta mientras invita a un kakashi que atacara, kakashi con filo en su mirada termina de trazar sus sellos ubicando su mano frente a su rostro, inhalando con fuerza y activando su técnica al grito de…**

**KAKASHI**

**¡ESTILO DE FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!**

**De su boca cubierta kakashi desprecia una inmensa bola de fuego, que con una gran velocidad y un rastro de destrucción se dirige contra Goku. Goku pone sus manos frente a él y recibe el impacto de la bola de fuego que se detiene abruptamente al chocar con las palmas de Goku, para inmediatamente después Goku con una patada impulsa la bola de fuego hacia el cielo, y está perdiendo entre las nubes , pero cuando Goku vuelve su mirada a donde kakashi estaba nota que no estaba, Goku rápidamente busca su k moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, pero muy confundido mira al suelo.**

**GOKU**

**ESTA BAJO MIS ...**

**Kakashi saca una mano debajo de la tierra tomando el tobillo de Goku y halándolo al suelo, enterrándolo, dejando su cabeza a la vista como una planta y kakashi saliendo frente a Goku.**

**KAKASHI**

**Estilo de tierra, jutsu de cazador de cabezas.**

**Kakashi se arrodilla mirando a Goku a los ojos, y lo mira con seriedad.**

**KAKASHI**

**Imagino que no te esperabas eso.**

**GOKU**

**Mmm no la verdad me tomaste por sorpresa, pero esto no me contendrá.**

**La tierra comienza a moverse ligeramente causando que kakashi se ponga de pie y se aleje de Goku de un salto. Goku comienza a elevarse dejando un agujero pequeño donde requiere estar en su cuerpo, y comienza a flotar levemente sobre el piso mientras con sus manos se sacude el polvo de su camisa.**

**KAKASHI**

**E ... él puede volar.**

**Kakashi queda pasmado momentáneamente por la sorpresa, pero reacciona y decide lanzarse contra Goku lanzando un golpe con toda su fuerza, pero Goku se protege con su antebrazo e inmediatamente responde al golpe lanzando un puño frontal hacia el rostro de kakashi pero kakashi recientemente logra evadirlo agachándose , y continúan por un rato intercambiando golpes entre si sin ningún resultado.**

**Kakashi decide saltar para atrás tomando distancia entre él y Goku y buscando su pequeño bolso que tiene en su cintura una shuriken con un papel pegado atrás los cuales lanza contra Goku, pero Goku solo lo toma entre sus dedos.**

**GOKU**

**Lo siento, pero estas cosas no me pueden dañar.**

**KAKASHI**

**No te lo lance por eso.**

**Goku voltea a mirar el papel que comienza a brillar instantáneamente explote en el rostro de Goku.**

**Kakashi corrige rápidamente hacia un lago cercano aprovechando la distracción y se lanza sobre el lago quedando de pie sobre el agua.**

**KAKASHI (pensamientos)**

**Eso no lo detendrá mucho tiempo.**

**Kakashi nuevamente traza sellos rápidamente para activar un nuevo jutsu.**

**KAKASHI**

**Estilo de agua, jutsu dragón de agua**

**La humareda desaparece mientras que Goku tosiendo voltea su mirada, arrepentido alrededor de kakashi el agua se comienza a moverse frenéticamente alzándose en el aire pequeñas columnas de agua que se juntan poco a poco, uniéndose en una columna de agua gigante que va tomando la forma de La cabeza de un dragón que instantáneamente se lanza contra Goku.**

**Goku se asusta de manera cómica al ver al dragón.**

**GOKU**

**¿QUE ES ESO?**

**El dragón impacta el lugar donde Goku está explotando y cayendo como lluvia sobre el campo.**

**Kakashi permanece quieto, en silencio y alerta previniendo que no le afecte a Goku, viendo el lugar donde el ataque impacta ya no estaba Goku, e instintivamente voltea atrás de él viendo a Goku al otro lado del lago mirándolo tranquilo con los brazos cruzados.**

**KAKASHI (pensamientos)**

**¿En qué momento fue que ...?**

**Goku levanta un brazo frente a kakashi y de la palma de su mano comienza a brotar una esfera de energía amarilla, que rápidamente es disparada contra kakashi, pero kakashi logra crear una barrera de agua a su alrededor que logra el impacto de Goku, desapareciendo al instante, dejando un kakashi ileso.**

**Kakashi se muestra muy agitado.**

**KAKASHI**

**Estilo de agua muro de agua.**

**KAKASHI (pensamientos)**

**No tengo de otra, tendré que usarlo.**

**Kakashi da un salto al campo y Goku lo imita poniéndose frente a él.**

**KAKASHI**

**Has peleado de manera excelente, pero ya es hora de terminar.**

**Kakashi afila su mirada de nuevo y comienza a hacer sellos de manos, arrepentirse de su mano comienza a salir un centellar de rallos que se mueven frenéticamente mientras un sonido similar a aves trinando suena.**

**KAKASHI**

**¡RAIKIRI!**

**Kakashi rápidamente se lanza contra Goku, moviéndose en zigzag esperando poder confundir al saiyayin mientras rápidamente se coloca a sus espaldas y empuja su brazo con toda su fuerza contra la espalda de Goku, que prácticamente no se mueve. Pero en el último momento está a unos centímetros de distancia de poder impactar a Goku su mano se detiene, pero esta se mueve levemente mientras kakashi aplica cada vez más fuerza.**

**Goku se había movido a gran velocidad dándose media vuelta y tomando la mano de kakashi evitando que el raikiri le dirá e inmediatamente lo hala a un lado para que kakashi siguiera derecho, en lo que Goku manda un rodillazo dirigido al rostro de kakashi a una gran velocidad que este logra apenas evadirlo rozándole la mejilla e increíblemente dejándole un rasguño en ella, kakashi veloz mente toma distancia de Goku y se toma la mejilla limpiando la cortada.**

**KAKASHI**

**Eres muy veloz, me impresionas.**

**GOKU **

**Te equivocas.**

**Kakashi lo mira. Goku sonríe presuntuosamente.**

**Kakashi abre grande sus ojos al haber perdido de vista a Goku que desapareció de su lugar.**

**ASUMA**

**¡KAKASHI DETRÁS DE TI!**

**Kakashi voltea y ve nuevamente a Goku que rápidamente dispone a noquearlo de un golpe, pero con sus últimas fuerzas kakashi se mueve evadiendo el golpe cayendo en el suelo con mucha agitación y mirando a Goku.**

**GOKU**

**Soy aún más rápido que esto, esta es una pequeña parte de mi poder base.**

**ASUMA**

**Él no es un guerrero ordinario, me negaba a reconocerlo, pero creo que papá tenía razón, es un guerrero nato, un ser que nació para las batallas, y con un hambre por luchar ...**

**Kakashi respira con agitación sonriendo con alegría.**

**KAKASHI**

**ME RINDO**

**Goku se sorprende.**

**GOKU**

**¿Tan rápido?**

**KAKASHI **

**Sí, no soy rival para ti y mis energías están por los suelos.**

**Kakashi intenta ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no lo dejan y se desploma, pero antes de que caiga Goku lo toma del hombro y lo ayuda a levantarse.**

**GOKU**

**Bueno, peleaste con todo tu poder, y me mostraste cosas muy interesantes.**

**Ambos se sonríen con alegría y caminan hasta que el grupo deja a Kakashi recostado a la sombra de un árbol.**

**Todos los presentes muy sorprendidos ven como Goku después de dejar un kakashi en el árbol vuelve al centro del campo de entrenamiento.**

**GOKU**

**Muy bien, ¿quién es el siguiente?**

**HIRUZEN (pensamientos)**

**Impresionante, sus movimientos fueron increíbles y aun así no se ve agitado.**

**Hiruzen sonríe con emoción y expectativas, mientras que GAI da un paso al frente con un gran brillo en sus ojos y emanando una gran llamarada de fuego tras el que crecía con gran intensidad, claro que todo era por la gran imaginación de gai.**

**GAI**

**Muy bien, me toca.**

**GAI (pensamientos)**

**El representa lo que el poder de la juventud es, sería un increíble discípulo con toda esa pasión que brota de él, tengo que enfrentarlo en una apasionada y emocionante batalla de taijutsu.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Detente Gai.**

**Gai se detiene y con curiosidad mira al hokague.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Tu próximo oponente será kurenai yui.**

**Gai cae de cara al suelo cómicamente, con su cabeza enterrada en el suelo y llorando profundamente.**

**GAI (entre llantos)**

**Ho ... Hokague-sama**

**Hiruzen toma su sombrero y se tapa un poco la cara por la pena mientras asuma arrastra una gai de vuelta a la línea sonriendo con pena por lo actuado por su amigo.**

**Kurenai estando frente a Goku se prepara para luchar, mientras que Goku permanece quieto con sus brazos a los lados.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Especialista en la segunda clase de técnicas de batalla Shinobi, genjutsu.**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

**Igual que el ninjutsu usa su chakra para realizar sus técnicas, pero por lo que me dijo Hiruzen son técnicas ilusorias. Lo importante en estas técnicas es lograr atrapar al oponente en su ilusión mientras su mente está atrapada el cuerpo no puede moverse y el Shinobi lo puede atacar con libertad, me recuerda una criatura que se enfrentó al maestro Roshi en el torneo del poder, parecía un pescado**

**KURENAI**

**Kakashi tuvo problemas con este chico, no me puedo descuidar, tendré que ganarle desde el comienzo.**

**Hiruzen vuelve a dar la orden de inicio.**

**HIRUZEN**

**¡COMIENCEN!**

**Goku se pone en pose de pelea, y Kurenai toma una respiración onda y comienza a hacer sellos de manos, pero antes de que termina Goku se arroja a una velocidad vertiginosa lanzando un fuerte golpe hacia el abdomen de Kurenai, pero ella logra evadir el golpe con mucha dificultad moviéndose al lado contrario de donde venia el golpe y apenas dejando una distancia muy pequeña entre su cuerpo y la mano de Goku, Goku rápidamente rodea a Kurenai que está abriendo un codazo sobre la cabeza, pero Kurenai esquiva por poco atrás el golpe Goku se mueve frente a ella y lanza una poderosa patada pero Kurenai solo puedo cruzar sus brazos y protegerse del impacto, que la saca volando a una buena distancia de Goku, Goku parpadea repetidas veces aclarando su mente.**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

**Diablos, creo que exagere, me deje llevar.**

**Mientras Kurenai trata de frenar apoyándose en el suelo dejando un rastro considerable de suelo cortado por su derrape, y una vez se detiene mueve sus brazos con dolor, por el entumecimiento que sufrió.**

**ASUMA, GAI**

**¡KURENAI!**

**Kurenai se recompone, pero pierde la fuerza por un momento cayendo de rodillas, luego mira frente a ella y ve a Goku a unos centímetros, extiende la mano para levantarse.**

**GOKU**

**¿Estás bien ?, discúlpame, no debí exagerar.**

**Goku le sonríe con alegría.**

**GOKU**

**Eres muy impresionante lograste esquivar 2 de mis ataques y bloquear 1.**

**Kurenai ve la mano de Goku y con una mano la golpea retirándola de frente de ella, mientras que con un fuerte impulso de un salto hacia atrás para comenzar a trazar sellos.**

**KURENAI**

**No me subestimes, estamos en la mitad de una pelea, así que te recomiendo que no te distraigas.**

**KURENAI (pensamientos)**

**Este tipo es muy fuerte, logro entumecer mis manos con ese gran golpe, debo terminar pronto con esto o si no ...**

**Goku se muestra sorprendido por la forma de actuar de Kurenai mientras aún permanecía con la mano estirada.**

**KURENAI (pensamientos)**

**Kakashi es uno de los mejores, y este tipo no le dio ninguna oportunidad, ni con el Sharingan podríamos ver sus movimientos.**

**Goku se pone en una posición neutral esperando el ataque de kurenai, kurenai cae en el suelo colocando sus dedos índice y corazón, verticalmente mientras los otros abrasa sus 2 manos.**

**KURENAI**

**¡TOMA ESTO!**

**Goku se queda totalmente quieto mirando a Kurenai mientras ella aprovecha y se mueve rápidamente tras Goku sacando un kunai de sus ropas, Kurenai se acerca y apunta su kunai al cuello de Goku, pero este arrepentido voltea su cabeza mirando a Kurenai a los ojos ( referencia Saitama vs Sonic).**

**GOKU**

**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Kurenai con sorpresa se inca en una rodilla y toma impulso dando un salto para atrás posándose en la rama de un árbol.**

**KURENAI**

**¿Cómo, como te liberaste de mi genjutsu?**

**Goku con duda gira su cabeza.**

**GOKU**

**Pero si no me ha hecho nada, después de que hicieras tus sellos te moviste imprudentemente hacia mi puerta abierta todas tus defensas.**

**Kurenai se sorprende mucho.**

**KURENAI**

**Qui… quieres decir que, ¿a ti no te afectan los genjutsus?**

**GOKU**

**Oh, ¿me lanzaste tu genjutsu?**

**Goku pone su mano en su mentón. **

**GOKU**

**Ahora que lo veo tiene sentido, eso explica tu forma de atacar. **

**Todos se sorprenden al escuchar lo que dijo Goku, kurenai da un chasquido con sus labios, y rápidamente toma unas kunai con papeles bomba y los lanza hacia Goku quien esquiva cada unca con tranquilidad, kurenai aprovecha la leve distracción y se lanza contra Goku a toda velocidad con una velocidad más en su mano, y apuntando nuevamente al cuello pero Goku sin voltear a ver un salto a su costado y la esquiva, a veces kurenai siga derecho, pero Kurenai no se estrella contra el suelo porque Goku la abraza de su cintura deteniendo a Kurenai y rápidamente usa su cola para inscribirse en la mano de Kurenai y evitar que use su kunai, ella se desmaya por su apresurada conclusión de estrellarse con el suelo.**

**Todo se sorprende viendo como Goku tiene sostenida a Kurenai, haciendo presión en su pecho haciéndolos resaltar, y Goku flotando a una mediana distancia del piso para compensar su falta de estatura. **

**Varios de los presentes se ponen rojos, solo por la venta de sangre por la nariz al ver a Kurenai, Goku baja lentamente hasta que deja a Kurenai recostada en el suelo y él se sienta a su lado. Kurenai va abriendo sus ojos viendo la cara de Goku cerca de ella, invadiendo su espacio vital casi tocando sus labios.**

**GOKU**

**¿Estás bien?**

**Kurenai se pone roja mientras Goku le ofrece su mano para levantarse, Kurenai la toma y se pone de pie.**

**GOKU**

**Creo que deberíamos dar por finalizada la pelea, eres increíble, tus estrategias fueron muy buenas.**

**Kurenai se enrojece más y más mientras voltea su cara para ocultar su expresión.**

**GOKU**

**¿A propósito, esto es tuyo?**

**Kurenai se da la vuelta y ve como Goku le devuelve su kunai, pero con una pequeña cola peluda de mono que nacía de atrás de Goku, y que se movía inquietamente, todos lo notan y se impresionan.**

**KURENAI**

**Tu ... tu ... ti ... tienes u ... una cola.**

**Decía Kurenai mientras con su mano tomaba la kunai.**

**GOKU**

**Si esta es mi colita, 1 vez me cortaron siendo un niño, pero parece que al llegar aquí la recuperé.**

**KURENAI**

**¿Siempre la ha tenido?**

**GOKU**

**No, antes la cortaban varias veces, pero yo crecía de nuevo, pero cuando llegué a mi adultez y no volví a crecer, la última vez que la perdí fue por mi ...**

**Goku se arrepintió baja la mirada, mientras Kurenai lo mira fijamente.**

**KURENAI**

**¿Quién te la quito?**

**Kurenai nota como del rostro de Goku cae agua al suelo mientras él solloza.**

**GOKU**

**Mi abuelito, el murió por mi culpa.**

**Kurenai quería saber más. Pero sabia que no era buen momento, se pone de pie tomando las manos de Goku halándolo para que este se levante.**

**KURENAI**

**Lo siento, no quería que recordaras viejas heridas, pero si algún día quieres desahogarte, puedes decirme.**

**Goku aun con el rostro abajo levantando una mano pasándola por sus ojos.**

**GOKU**

**Tranquila, eso es mucho tiempo, y yo ... (sollozo), ya lo superé.**

**Goku levanta su mirada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero kurenai permanecía seria sabiendo el intento de engaño de Goku.**

**Goku voltea a mirar a Hiruzen y los demás que tras ver lo sucedido se habían calmado.**

**GOKU**

**¿Muy bien Hiruzen, quien es mi siguiente oponente?**

**Kurenai al oírlo le da un zape en la cabeza a Goku.**

**GOKU**

**Auch, eso dolió ¿porque me pegas?**

**KURENAI**

**Ten más respeto, él es el Hokage, no tu igual.**

**Kurenai lo dijo con molestia, esto estremece a Goku.**

**GOKU (balbuceando)**

**Wow no importa en qué lugar sea, siempre encuentro mujeres igual de históricas como Milk.**

**Kurenai escucha los balbuceos de Goku, y se siente ofendida.**

**KURENAI**

**¿Dijiste algo?**

**Kurenai con una expresión tenebrosa y con una máscara Hannya saliendo tras ella causa un estremecimiento en Goku que se pone azul.**

**GOKU**

**Yo ... yo dije que ...**

**Kurenai comienza a tronar sus nudillos.**

**KURENAI**

**¿si?**

**Goku temblando se le ocurre algo.**

**GOKU**

**Dije que aquí también hay mujeres muy hermosas ... si ... hermosas como tu ... eres hermosa.**

**Goku tartamudeando por el susto esconde su cara para que no lo golpeen, pero a kurenai se le estremece el cuerpo y un latido fuerte se siente saliendo de su pecho, kurenai se enrojece.**

**Kurenai da media vuelta y camina con su cuerpo rígido como un robot mal aceitado se acerca a los demás y susurra algo inaudible.**

**KURENAI**

**Tonto**

**Kurenai llega a donde están los demás y se va detrás de un árbol, mientras que el resto con una expresión de duda no entienden porque de los cambios tan abruptos de la unión.**

**Hiruzen solo suspira y se da media vuelta quedando frente al campo.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Muy bien Gai es tu…**

**Antes de que Hiruzen pueda terminar como Gai ya está a la mitad del campo haciendo flexiones de brazos, pero estando de cabeza, luego flexionando sus piernas y con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, mientras Goku lo ve un poco nervioso por su actitud.**

**HIRUZEN (pensamientos)**

**(Suspira), no sé porque me sorprendo.**

**HIRUZEN**

**SON GOKU, este será tu oponente final, el especialista de la 3 técnica de batalla Shinobi, y el que esperabas, TAIJUTSU.**

**Hiruzen levanta su palma abierta mientras que los anbu y jounin restantes que fungieron como espectadores se mueven rápidamente en un flash por todo el campo de entrenamiento en varias direcciones de un lado a otro.**

**Los shinobis aparecen en lugares estratégicos del campo a una gran distancia formando un enorme círculo y comienzan a trazar sellos invocando una enorme barrera que cubre todo el lugar como un domo.**

**GOKU**

**¿Qué es todo esto Hokague?**

**HIRUZEN**

**Prevención Goku, quiero evitar desastres que pueden dañar la aldea y sus alrededores.**

**HIRUZEN**

**Con esto puede pelear con más libertad.**

**Hiruzen da la orden de inicio.**

**HIRUZEN**

**¡MUY BIEN, COMIENCEN!**

**GAI se coloca en cuclillas cruzando sus brazos en X, a lo que Goku se intriga, pero Kakashi y los demás lo entienden.**

**GAI**

**Autorizaron pelear con toda nuestra fuerza así que no me voy a contener.**

**Kakashi se sobresalta y se pone de pie, pero por su encuentro se mantiene recostado en el árbol.**

**KAKASHI (pensamientos)**

**¿Comenzará con eso desde el principio?**

**GAI**

**Las 8 puertas internas, primera puerta, puerta de la apertura abierta (hachimon tonkou, daiichikaimon ... kai).**

**Tras decirlo a gai se le cambiará a resaltar una pequeña vena en el frente mientras su piel se oscurece un poco.**

**GAI**

**Segunda puerta, puerta del descanso abierta.**

**Gai comenzar a activar las puertas internas consecutivamente mientras su cuerpo empezaba a tener cambios físicos constantes, hinchando sus venas y cambiando el color de su piel a rojo.**

**Goku percibe un incremento constante en su chakra por su percepción de KI, Goku coloca sus puños muy cerrados en sus costados y comienza a dar un suave grito que va aumentando poco a poco mientras sus ojos pasan de negro a grisáceos con una pupila negra (como en la nueva película de Broly al principio), mientras tanto Gai sigue abriendo las puertas internas.**

**GAI**

**Quinta puerta, puerta del cierre abierta.**

**Tras decirlo una pequeña aura que se ceñía a su cuerpo emana mientras que un fuerte pero instantáneo estallido de viento lo envuelve, esto abruma a todos los Shinobi, incluidos los de la barrera que pueden percibir los brutales aumentos de poder por parte de ambos contendientes.**

**Kurenai que esta tras el árbol de Kakashi, escondida gracias a la pena abre de golpe sus ojos sintiendo el gran poder y la presión que fluye por todo el campo, y se reincorpora a la pelea y notando el cambio en su compañero Gai. **

**KURENAI**

**No es posible que vaya a usarla ahora.**

**Kurenai voltea a ver a Goku mientras oye unas suaves palabras de Goku.**

**GOKU (SUAVE)  
KAIOKEN ...**

**Todos logran percibir la violenta corriente de aire y Chakra emanando de Gai, y otro poder más emanando de Goku, Gai emana energía verde de su cuerpo que comienza a abrirse campo por un espacio grande envolviendo lo que tiene cerca, mientras que Goku emana un aura de color rojo que lo va envolviendo mientras un aura de fuego del mismo color venta brota desde el suelo.**

**HIRUZEN (pensamientos)**

**Espero que la barrera logre resistir esto.**

**GAI**

**LAS OCHO PUERTAS INTERNAS, SEXTA PUERTA, PUERTA DE LA ALEGRÍA ...**

**Hiruzen se protege del violento viento que los azota.**

**Todo escuchan 2 potentes voces que rompen la tensión con su gran rugido.**

**GAI**

**¡ABIERTA!**

**GOKU**

**¡KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 2 VECES!**

**Nadie logra respirar por el violento choque entre los 2 guerreros que generaron un fuerte temblor, y un viento cortante llego a ellos en el momento que Goku y Gai desaparecieron de su vista, empezando a generar ondas de choque muy fuertes que se movieron frenéticamente por todo el campo de batalla dejando cráteres y polvo.**

**Gai y Goku se están atacando fuertemente, Goku lanza una patada giratoria al hombro de Gai quien se protege con su brazo y luego le lanza un golpe más a Goku que para el golpe con una mano, Gai le manda una patada a la cabeza pero Goku la esquiva echándose hacia atrás, luego le da una patada barredora pero Goku la esquiva impulsándose con sus manos dando un gran salto, Goku le lanza una patada en el aire pero Gai se desliza por el suelo evitándola, Gai le lanza otra patada barredora, Goku la evasión saltando con un brazo y haciendo saltos mortales hacia atrás, Gai a gran velocidad se lanza contra Goku y le lanza una lluvia de golpes que Goku simplemente bloquea.**

**GOKU (pensamientos)**

**Es admirable, me recuerda el torneo contra celular, Gai eres un tipo increíble, creo que ya se con quién me divertiré en este mundo.**

**GAI (pensamientos)**

**Eres un sujeto sorprendente hijo Goku, jamás creí que conocería a alguien que le daría tanta batalla a la 6ta puerta.**

**Goku y gai siguen intercambiando golpes, hasta darse cuenta de una patada frontal ambos que los manda a volar hacia atrás.**

**Gai impacta con un árbol que destruye, mientras que Goku frena dejando un rastro en el suelo.**

**Gai se recompone poniéndose de pie y Goku lo mira fijamente.**

**Ninguno baja la mirada, sonríen sin fijarse en su entorno.**

**Los espectadores estaban inmóviles por ese despliegue de poder, sabiendo el poder de la 6ta puerta y que alguien pudo igualar ese poder.**

**KAKASHI**

**Es sorprendente**

**ASUMA**

**Monstruoso**

**ANBU**

**Quien diría que ese niño plantaría cara a Gai.**

**KURENAI**

**UNA HERMOSURA.**

**Todos vuelven a ver a Kurenai, en lo que ella se percata, y se tensa de los nervios y vergüenza.**

**KURENAI**

**¿Dije eso en voz alta?**

**Kurenai lo dice con la cara roja, y todos se orientan con una gota en su cien, mientras que Asuma baja su cabeza, y una chica tras su máscara anbu se enfurecía contra Kurenai presionando sus palmas sangrantes.**

**La conversación es interrumpida por Gai.**

**GAI**

**Eres muy impresionante.**

**GOKU **

**JA tú también.**

**GAI**

**Nunca pensé que me llevaría a esto.**

**Goku se sobresalta cuando Gai cruza nuevamente sus brazos en forma de X.**

**GAI**

**Formación de las 8 puertas internas, séptima puerta, puerta de la conmoción ¡ABIERTA!**

**Goku siente un nuevo golpe de poder por parte de Gai, a quien su aura de color verde se torna más fuerte y pesada e instantáneamente venta a toda velocidad. Goku lo pierde de vista momentáneamente y así recibe un poderoso golpe en su rostro lanzándolo lejos.**

**Gai lo sigue mientras Goku volando se toma la mejilla con dolor, pero logra secamente detenerse en el aire y lanzar una onda de viento que genera con su puño hacia Gai que venía a toda velocidad contra él.**

**Gai manda una lluvia de golpes contra el ataque de Goku que van cambiando poco a poco en fuego por la fricción del viento y los golpes de Gai, envolviendo la energía de Goku y lo frena mientras Gai evadía el ataque, pero Goku aparece frente a Gai y también lanza una lluvia de golpes.**

**GAI**

**¡ASA KUYAKU!**

**Goku y Gai se lanzan fuertes golpes, pero ninguno logra darle al otro.**

**Un golpe certero que une sus puños deteniéndose y alejándose.**

**Gai comienza a resentir los efectos de abrir 7 puertas y respira con cansancio y agitación, una diferencia de Goku que no le afecta tanto el kaioken.**

**GOKU**

**Gai**

**Gai mira a Goku.**

**GOKU**

**Ha sido genial, pero terminemos de una vez o el lugar será destruido, atácame con lo mejor que tengas.**

**Gai sonríe.**

**GAI**

**Muy bien Goku, pero será mejor que también me ataques con tu mejor técnica.**

**Ambos sonríen más fervientemente.**

**GOKU**

**Por supuesto.**

**Hiruzen que lo oye da un aviso a sus hombres.**

**HIRUZEN**

**¡LA BARRERA DEBE REFORZARSE PARA ESTE ULTIMO ATAQUE!**

**BARRERA**

**¡SI SEÑOR!**

**Gai coloca su puño derecho frente a él mientras su mano izquierda lo cubre por detrás. Goku coloca sus manos a un lado de su cintura.**

**GAI**

**Muy bien Goku esto es todo lo que me queda.**

**GOKU **

**¡VEN CON TODO GAI!**

**Gai y Goku estiran sus manos respectivamente gritando sus ataques.**

**GAI**

**¡HIRUDORA!**

**GOKU**

**Kamehame ... ¡HAAAAAAA!**

**GAI lanza una gran bala de aire comprimido que va a tomar la forma de un oso grizzli que corre velozmente contra el kamehameha de Goku, y una vez estos dos impactantes el oso trata de comer el ataque de Goku, pero solo se producen vientos violentos que empujan a todos lejos poco a poco, los Shinobi de la barrera usan Chakra para pegarse al suelo lo mejor que pueden.**

**Goku y Gai retroceden, pero continúan sus choques de energía, empujándose mutuamente tratando de ganar, hasta que el impacto de ambas energías se centra en un solo punto el oso se deforma envolviendo con su cuerpo el kamehameha, y comprimiéndose en un círculo de energía pequeño para después explotar violentamente sacando a volar a todos los presentes, mientras Gai relaja sus brazos y cae al suelo perdiendo la activación de las puertas.**

**Goku vuelve a su forma normal y rápidamente se convertirá en super saiyayin fase 2 tomando impulso y volando a toda velocidad a salvar a Gai y recostándolo en el árbol y así moverse rápidamente para salvar a Kurenai tomándola en sus brazos y haciendo lo mismo con todos los Shinobi incluye a los de la barrera, juntándolos a todos en el mismo punto para evitar heridas, tras lograr salvar a todos vuelve a su estado base.**

**Agradezco a todos los que les gusto los posteriores 2 capitulos publicados, si les gusta la historia y quieren proponer alguna idea o solo quieren comentar algo estaria mas que contento, comenten que tal les parece, y si piensan en algo que quieran que pase mas adelante tambien pueden decirmelo, ya sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, hasta pronto.**


End file.
